Quel qu'en soit le prix !
by Namourre
Summary: Lord Voldemort. Le nom annonce l'effroi. La mort. La souffrance.  Shannon Hartley est jeune. Mais l'élève de Serdaigle calme et réfléchie n'existe plus désormais. Car quel qu'en soit le prix, Lord Voldemort paiera pour ce qu'il lui a fait !
1. Chapter 1

Les élèves se pressaient sur le quai 9 ¾. Venant pour la première ou la dernière fois, saluant des amis et riant joyeusement, certains écoutant d'une oreille distraite les dernières recommandations de leurs parents.  
Heureux de revenir, de se retrouver à nouveau.  
Shannon s'avança seule, ses longs cheveux bruns fouettant parfois son visage rougie par l'effort, elle longea le train pour trouver un compartiment vide ou en tout cas une place non réservée par quelqu'un.  
Elle traînait sa lourde valise derrière elle et commençait à fatiguer quand elle repéra une place vide dans le compartiment de deux jeunes garçons qui faisaient connaissance.  
Elle les salua puis après avoir appris qu'ils se nommaient respectivement, Sirius Black et James Potter elle se plongea dans son livre de potion sans plus leur prêter attention.  
Peu de temps à peine après le départ du train, deux jeunes garçons poussèrent timidement la porte de leur compartiment.

- Salut, fit le plus grand des deux, on cherche des places, est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir avec vous?  
- Bien sûr, répondit Shannon avant que l'un des autres garçons ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.  
- Asseyez vous, confirma l'un des petits bruns, je m'appelle Sirius, et voilà mon ami James.  
- Moi c'est Remus, et lui Peter, lança le plus grand en désignant son camarade du menton.  
- Enchanté, vous voulez de l'aide pour mettre vos valises dans le filet? demanda James.  
- Volontiers parce qu'elles sont plutôt lourdes, sourit Remus.

Les quatre garçons rangèrent les bagages comme ils purent et s'assirent avec des soupirs de soulagement. Peter jeta un coup d'œil intrigué vers la fillette qui n'avait plus ouvert la bouche mais elle ne releva plus la tête de son livre.

- C'est la première fois que vous allez à Poudlard? Interrogea Remus.  
- Oui et vous?  
- Oui. Il paraît que c'est fantastique et que le château est immense, j'ai vraiment hâte d'y arriver!  
- Mon père m'a dit qu'il y avait des passages secrets mais qu'il ne les avait jamais trouvés, annonça James d'un ton surexcité. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas cherché correctement, vous nous aiderez?  
- Des passages secrets? Tu plaisantes? Bien sûr qu'on va vous aider! s'exclama Remus.

Leur discussion continua avec animation, durant tout le trajet, ils rirent, échafaudant des hypothèses sur les profs, leurs camarades et le paysage …

Shannon quand à elle resta silencieuse, refusant de se mêler à leur conversation, répondant d'un geste de la tête lorsqu'on lui posait une question, plongé dans son livre.  
Vers deux heures alors que la pluie commençait à tomber, un duo étonnant de fillettes entra dans le compartiment proposant à leur camarade de les rejoindre pour se dégourdir les jambes mais celle-ci refusa poliment prétextant une certaine fatigue.

Quand enfin ils arrivèrent à la gare de Pré au Lard les premières années découvrirent qu'ils allaient devoir traverser le lac, certains pensaient apparemment protester remarqua le jeune Remus, mais ils renoncèrent bien vite en voyant la haute stature du garde chasse qui devait leur faire traverser le lac en barque.  
Nul n'avait besoin d'être grand clair pour repérer que cet homme là, dénommé Hagrid, n'était pas simplement humain, il était bien plus que ça. Du moins était-ce l'avis de Shannon, mais elle se trompait rarement.  
Lorsque chacun eut pris place dans les barques, Shannon et Peter avec une fillette eurasienne qui se prénommait Keiko, et un peu plus loin Remus avec James et Sirius, les barques se mirent à glisser seules sur la surface plane du lac.  
Bientôt un tournant leur permit d'admirer le château de Poudlard, ses hautes tours qui se découpaient, profils effilés, dans la lueur de la lune, les fenêtres dont les vitres laissaient entrevoir des lumières qui dansaient chatoyantes ... De toute évidence le château était éclairé grâce à des chandelles, soupçonna Peter qui fit part de ses observation à ses camarades. De toute l'étendue des barques montaient des murmures étonnés et excités. Malgré tout ce que les élèves avaient demandés à leurs parents et connaissances, ils n'en restaient pas moins stupéfaits par l'ampleur et la magnificence de l'école.  
Les barques touchèrent terre sans que les élèves se rendent vraiment compte que la traversée s'était effectué, Hagrid vérifia chacune des petites embarcations, puis ils s'avancèrent sur la pelouse fraîchement tondue vers l'entrée du château.

Le hall de Poudlard était immense, brillamment éclairé par la chaude lueur des chandelles qui flottaient près des murs. Tous les nouveaux se retrouvèrent réunis sous les yeux sévères de leur professeur de métamorphose, Mrs McGonagall, qui semblait les jauger.  
Mrs McGonagall était une grande femme mince avec des cheveux et des yeux gris, elle ne semblait pas du genre à sourire souvent, ni à laisser passer la moindre chose.  
Elle les laissa attendre dans le hall, les prévenant qu'elle viendrait les chercher lorsque tout serait prêt et qu'ils devraient profiter de ce laps de temps pour s'arranger de leur mieux.  
En regardant autour d'elle Shannon vit des mines soucieuses et des airs effarés par la splendeur du château, de toute évidence aucun récit n'avait été à la hauteur de ce qu'ils voyaient maintenant.  
Désormais la fillette le savait aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait se sentir mieux ailleurs qu'ici, elle le sentait et en comprenait le sens contrairement à la plupart de ses camarades.  
Puis le professeur revint, leur ordonnant de se mettre en file et de la suivre, ce que firent les enfants en se jetant des regards effrayés.  
Ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger, la Grande Salle comme l'appelait chacun, les autres élèves étaient déjà là, assis à quatre tables différentes, chacune symbolisant une maison.  
La cinquième table étant celle des professeurs, le directeur, Albus Dumbledore y trônait avec majesté, ses longs cheveux et sa barbe grise lui donnant un air vénérable.

Sur une estrade devant les tables, un tabouret sur lequel était posé un vieux chapeau pointu, sale et rapiécé.  
Une déchirure s'ouvrit toute grande et une chanson s'éleva du chapeau.

_A la fondation de Poudlard,  
Quatre sorciers me firent bénéficier  
De leur savoir,  
Ainsi je pus désormais  
Répartir chaque élève dans la maison  
Qui semble le mieux le personnifier.  
Parmi celles-ci,  
Celle du hardi Gryffondor,  
Seuls iront les plus forts,  
La sage Serdaigle,  
Accueillera les assoiffés de savoir,  
Le gentil Poufsouffle,  
Demandera la patience et le sens du devoir,  
Serpentard le rusé,  
Ne veux que les plus futés.  
Un instant pose moi  
Sur ta tête,  
Et je te dirais  
Qui tu es!_

La Grande Salle éclata en applaudissement enthousiaste, des sourires encourageants se tournaient vers les premières années.

- Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et mettre le Choixpeau Magique, quand il annoncera votre maison vous irez rejoindre vos nouveaux camarades à votre table, lança le professeur McGonagall en s'avançant un long parchemin à la main.  
- Abbot Stewart!

Un petit garçon mince sortit du rang et marcha d'un pas hésitant vers le tabouret.

- Poufsouffle, annonça le Choixpeau.

L'enfant se précipita vers ses camarades qui l'accueillir avec joie.

- Black Narcissa!

Une blonde fillette s'avança.

- Serpentard!  
- Black Sirius!

L'un des garçons qui était assis avec Shannon dans le compartiment se dirigea vers le tabouret.

- Gryffondor!

Un murmure d'étonnement retentit mais Sirius se contenta de rejoindre ses camarades avec un sourire de fierté.  
Pendant quelques instants encore on le scruta avec surprise puis chacun revint aux élèves qui se faisaient répartir.

- Chang Keiko!  
_- Oh mais que voilà... un papillon de nuit qui tourne autour d'une chandelle... Tu es avide de connaissance mon enfant..._  
- Serdaigle!

La petite fille eurasienne qui avait partagé la barque de Peter et Shannon rejoignit la table des bleu et argent, apparemment enchanté de sa nouvelle maison.

- Evans Lily!  
- Gryffondor!

La jolie rousse s'assit non loin de Sirius.

- Hartley Shannon!

Shannon s'avança timidement, un peu effrayée par tous ces regards qui la dévisageait. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret, mit le Choixpeau et attendit.

_- Hum … Je vois du courage, beaucoup de courage, Gryffondor peut-être, et une grande intelligence. Tu es assoiffée de savoir … Très bien … Dans ce cas ça sera …_  
- Serdaigle!

La fillette brune retira le chapeau et se précipita à sa table, accueillis par des sourires et des mines réjouies, elle rejoignit Keiko qui lui tapa dans la main, de toute évidence c'était le début d'une grande amitié.

La répartition se continua ainsi inlassablement, Remus, Peter et enfin James rejoignirent Sirius à la table des Gryffondors.

_Pendant 6 ans, Shannon vécu tranquillement au château, ne se faisant remarquer que par ces excellentes notes. Studieuse, elle ne se mêlait guère à ses camarades même serdaigle. A Poudlard chacun avait choisi un camp, celui des Maraudeurs, quatre gryffondors blagueurs et un peu lourds mais bons élèves ou celui de Malefoy et sa bande, des serpentards bons élèves certes mais qui se croyaient au dessus de tous parce que de sang pur.  
Shannon comme son amie Keiko ne se souciait guère de ces dissensions et ça leur convenaient parfaitement, les rares fois où elles avaient été prises à partie par l'un des camps, ils l'avaient regretté.  
Les deux filles étaient uniquement préoccupées par le Quidditch, elles faisaient toutes deux parties de l'équipe de Serdaigle (Keiko en poursuiveuse et Shannon en batteuse), et leurs études._

_La vie de chacun aurait pu continuer ainsi mais Voldemort en décida autrement._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : Étrange, vous avez dit étrange ?

Une dispute retentissait au loin dans le train. Shannon fit mine de ne rien entendre et tenta de se concentrer sur son livre d'enchantements mais lorsque les mots 'Sang de Bourbe' et 'Seigneur des Ténèbres' firent leur apparition au milieu des cris elle se leva d'un bond.

Sous les regards éberlués des trois jeunes filles de quatrième année qui partageait son compartiment elle envoya valser son livre, saisit sa baguette et se précipita dans le couloir.

Poussant ses camarades à coup de coude elle parvint rapidement sur les lieux de la dispute et ne s'étonna pas outre mesure de la scène qui s'offrait à elle.

Sous ses yeux un gamin brun, sans doute un nouveau, était à genoux devant un grand Serpentard blond qui de dos, portait son uniforme avec fierté. Trois autres de ses camarades ricanaient stupidement en voyant le petit garçon faire des efforts pour ne pas sangloter. Autour d'eux une foule d'élèves mais aucun qui n'intervenait malgré leur air révolté. Shannon ne pouvait que se sentir écœuré par ceux qui ne faisaient rien pour l'aider, oh sans doute avait-on été prévenir les préfets, lesquels nouvellement nommés s'en remettraient aux préfets en chef, qui prendraient un temps fou pour venir jusqu'ici.

- Alors, comme ça tu aimes pousser les gens? Interrogea le blond.

- Non … Non … Je suis désolé … Je ne voulais pas …

Le Serpentard se mit à rire ouvertement, faisant frissonner l'enfant.

- Vraiment? Tu sais quoi? Je me sens d'humeur à être généreux aujourd'hui, alors je vais être gentil avec toi.

- Tu m'excuseras si je n'en fais pas autant à ton sujet? Demanda Shannon dans son dos.

Le jeune homme se retourna pour voir qui osait le déranger et surtout prendre la défense de son jouet et resta coi en voyant la Serdaigle.

- Surpris, hein? dit elle d'un ton badin. Alors qu'est-ce que tu choisis? Tu fiches la paix au petit et je te laisse partir ou bien tu cherches les problèmes et on se fait un duel?

- Je crois que j'ai mal compris, fit d'un ton menaçant Malefoy, j'ai eu l'impression que tu voulais défendre ce mioche qui m'a poussé, toi la petite sang de bourbe qui vit uniquement dans ses livres.

- C'est exactement ça, comme quoi tu es moins stupide que tu en as l'air. Alors, tu choisis le duel? J'espère que tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance?

Le Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, bien sûr qu'il connaissait les exploits de la jeune fille en matière de duel, d'ailleurs il ne se faisait guère d'illusions, son meilleur ami s'était battu l'année précédente avec la jeune fille et il avait passé deux jours à l'infirmerie après ça.

Oui, mais voilà, il imaginait déjà les sourires amusés de ses ennemis si il cédait sans se battre, et ça ne le réjouissait pas plus que la perspective prochaine du combat.

- Alors, tu es prêt? Il te reste trois secondes avant que je ne lance le premier sort, prévint aimablement la jeune Serdaigle.

Un bruit de cavalcade retentit, distrayant l'attention de quelques uns des spectateurs mais Malefoy n'osa pas tourner la tête pour voir qui venait de rejoindre le cercle, il s'attendait à tout instant à être touché par un sort et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en trembler par avance.

- Hartley, range ta baguette, ordonna soudain une voix sévère.

La jeune fille continua de tenir sa baguette fermement pointée vers son camarade mais accepta de regarder l'espace d'un instant qui venait de lui donner cet ordre.

- Dis-moi, Evans, tu t'ennuies? Non parce que si c'est ça, tu peux toujours aller rejoindre tes amis les Maraudeurs, tu en apprendras sans doute pas mal sur toutes les stupidités qu'ils comptent faire cette année.

- Pour l'instant, en tant que préfète en chef je te demande de ranger ta baguette et de m'expliquer ce qui se passe.

- Et si je n'en ai pas envie? Interrogea Shannon avec un sourire glacial.

Elle se tourna tout à fait vers Lily et agita sa baguette vers sa nouvelle cible mais la Gryffondor ne parut pas s'en soucier.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

Un garçon aux cheveux châtain se fraya un chemin à travers la foule et regarda avec étonnement la scène à laquelle il assistait.

- Lily … Mais … Bon, dégagez, y a plus rien à voir, lança Lupin d'une voix forte, allez dehors!

Il s'approcha du petit garçon toujours à genoux par terre pendant que les spectateurs tournaient le dos en maugréant et le releva.

- Dans ton compartiment et n'en bouge plus jusqu'à Poudlard, dit il en le regardant filer.

Puis il se tourna vers Shannon et Malefoy et les scruta avant de secouer la tête.

- Alors? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Vous êtes toujours obligé d'intervenir, hein? Ironisa la Serdaigle. On croirait que c'est inné chez vous, vous arrivez toujours au moment où ça commence à être amusant, pas vrai?

- Amusant? De te battre avec Malefoy? Demanda Lily avec surprise. Mais qu'est ce qui te prend, Shannon?

- Tiens, tu ne m'appelles plus Hartley? Surprenant. Figure toi que j'ai un petit compte à régler avec mon ami Lucius mais si tu as peur de voir du sang couler, tu ferais mieux de partir dès maintenant.

Remus avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait, bien sûr qu'il savait que sa camarade détestait Malefoy mais il n'en revenait pas de l'entendre dire ça. Elle toujours si posé, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois dans le train, il savait qu'elle était contre la violence. Pourtant c'était cette même adolescente qui se proposait de faire mordre la poussière à un Serpentard qui ne lui avait rien fait à elle. Rien n'aurait pu étonner davantage le Gryffondor, pas même que Lily accepte enfin de sortir avec James malgré tous les râteaux que ce dernier s'était pris par ses soins.

Pour le coup, Malefoy avait un point commun avec les Gryffondors, comme eux il ne saisissait pas la soudaine montée de violence chez la jeune fille, et il aurait bien aimé qu'il en soit autrement, d'ailleurs il songeait très sérieusement à partir en courant et tant pis pour les rumeurs, il savait comment clouer le bec de ses camarades.

- Bon Shannon, ou tu t'expliques ou tu iras en colle pendant un mois tous les soirs et tu perdras 50 points, annonça froidement Lily.

- Tout compte fait ... Je crois que je vais m'offrir Malefoy et vous par la même occasion, répondit la Serdaigle avec un sourire carnassier.

Ah non pas ça, songea Malefoy, même à trois contre un ils avaient peu de chance et cette fois ce serait le ridicule total. La fuite était le seul salut dans le cas présent, s'avoua t'il en s'y préparant.

Soudain, il piqua un sprint pendant que Remus et Lily essayaient de raisonner leur camarade brune. Sur son chemin il croisa quelques curieux qu'il repoussa, puis dans un étroit couloir il joua des coudes pour parvenir rapidement à son compartiment mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre.

- Collaporta ! S'exclama une voix derrière lui tandis qu'il tendait désespérément la main vers une porte désormais magiquement fermé il le savait.

Il se retourna alors pour se retrouver de nouveau face à Shannon, et derrière elle il repéra bien vite, Lily Evans dont l'arcade sourcilière gauche saignait et Remus Lupin qui boitait, apparemment eux avaient déjà affronté la furie et la chance ne leur avaient pas sourit.

Pas plus qu'à lui, ne put-il que constater quelques instants plus tard lorsqu'il se retrouva à demi assommé contre la porte de son compartiment, du sang coulant de l'arrière de son crâne.

- Hartley ça suffit comme ça, cria quelqu'un en l'attrapant par le bras et en l'écartant de Lucius.

Obscurément le Serpentard lui en fut reconnaissant, ça venait sans doute de lui sauver la vie. Du moins il l'espérait.

Lupin, aidé par James Potter qui les avait rejoint, avait enfermé Shannon dans un compartiment vide, lui et Evans s'étaient mis d'accord pour surveiller la serdaigle à tour de rôle, pendant ce temps là l'autre vérifierait avec l'aide des nouveaux préfets que dans le train tout marchait correctement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : Une telle violence ne lui ressemblait pas ?

Les heures passaient toutes semblables les unes aux autres pour Remus depuis qu'il avait forcé sa camarade de Serdaigle à s'isoler dans un compartiment vide. En réalité c'était grâce à James qui l'avait ceinturé qu'ils avaient pu la mettre à l'écart et éviter davantage de dégât, pour le moment le jeune homme profitait de la vague de calme qui régnait dans le couloir avant de rejoindre l'atmosphère lourde du compartiment. A l'intérieur, trois des maraudeurs veillaient sur la jeune fille brune avec l'aide de l'un des deux préfets en chef et en cet instant c'était le tour de Lily de s'y coller.

Il avait beau se creuser la cervelle, Remus ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi donc Shannon avait-elle réagi ainsi ? Non pas qu'elle ne se soit jamais battu, il gardait à l'esprit les rares affrontements, mais jamais jusqu'ici elle n'avait eu cette volonté de blesser. Parce que c'était bien ce qu'elle voulait, faire souffrir Lucius. Les petites blessures qu'elle leur avait infligé à Lily et à lui même n'étaient que des avertissements pour le cas ou ils songeraient encore à se mettre en travers de son chemin. Ça promettait de ne pas être une année de tout repos, songea t'il.

Non pas que ça le dérange mais cette attitude ...

Il valait mieux qu'il essaie de se sortir ça du cerveau, sinon il risquait une surchauffe du système cérébrale, se dit-il ironiquement.

Tout de même une telle violence ne lui ressemblait pas.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds comme les blés qui arrivait en face et se planta devant lui.

Mince et de taille moyenne, elle arborait des yeux gris clair qui pour l'instant n'exprimait rien de sympathique.

- J'ai appris qu'une petite Serdaigle s'en était pris à Lucius. Dis lui que si elle retente son exploit, elle me trouvera sur son chemin.

Relevant les yeux, si si, il lui avait fallut tout ce temps pour se rendre compte que quelqu'un s'était carré devant lui et avait deux trois petites choses à lui dire, il contempla avec surprise la jeune fille tandis qu'elle se détournait pour repartir de là où elle était venue. Très bien, si il le fallait il passerait le message, fatalement ça lui reviendrait dans la figure mais que pouvait-il y faire ?

Si Narcissa Black, la cousine de Sirius et fiancée de Lucius décidait de faire une esclandre ça promettait d'être inoubliable. Surtout avec pour adversaire Shannon.

Depuis leur entrée à Poudlard, les deux filles se détestaient cordialement, comme si leurs caractères ne leur permettaient pas d'intégrer la possibilité d'une ressemblance de personnalité.

Dans d'autres circonstances peut-être cela les auraient ils rapprocher mais à cette époque ça ne faisaient que renforcer leurs différences et leur haine l'une envers l'autre.

- Hé Lunard ! Ça fait cent ans que je te cherche, l'interpella Sirius derrière lui. Lily est en train de te réclamer à cor et à cri. Cornedrue essaie de la draguer mais ça m'a l'air mal parti, elle n'est pas très réceptive après s'être fait mettre une arcade en bouillie.

- Elle n'est jamais très réceptive quand il s'agit de James, remarqua le jeune homme mince.

Enfin, il est vrai que ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était parti faire son tour de garde, mais en train de songer il ne s'en était pas aperçu.

Soupirant il suivit son ami afin de rejoindre le compartiment dans lequel ils étaient installés. Là, Peter et James essayaient de faire la conversation avec Lily, mais ça ne paraissait pas très réussi, quand à Shannon, elle lisait son manuel de métamorphose, la matière dans laquelle elle était la moins forte. Malgré tout le travail qu'elle pouvait fournir, il n'en restait pas moins que la métamorphose ne serait jamais sa tasse de thé, pas plus d'ailleurs que la divination qu'elle avait abandonné fort heureusement l'année précédente.

- ça va ? Interrogea-t-il en entrant.

- A merveille, répondit cyniquement James, si on étaient pas là, Peter et moi, les filles se seraient déjà entretuées, je crois.

- La ferme, James, répliqua Lily avec humeur.

De toute évidence, elle non plus ne s'était pas encore remise de la situation mais peut-être aussi, comme le sous entendait Sirius, Lily souffrait dans son ego de s'être fait surprendre par la Serdaigle. Parce qu'en matière de sorts et autres, la jeune Gryffondor avait toujours été la meilleure, depuis qu'elle était entré pour la première fois dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, personne n'avait jamais pu la battre, pas même Shannon ou sa meilleure amie Keiko qui pourtant passaient des heures entières sur leurs devoirs et s'entraînaient plus souvent que la très sérieuse Lily Evans elle-même.

Oui mais voilà, aujourd'hui plus rien n'avait de sens. Shannon avait pris Evans par surprise, elle était animé d'une violence sans pareille et à la façon dont elle avait regardé la dite Keiko quand celle-ci s'était avancé vers le cercle de voyeurs, les deux filles avaient un conflit à régler.

Et ça non plus ne se réglerait pas en douceur. Restait à savoir ce qui adviendrait comme autres catastrophes cette année, soupira en lui même Remus. D'un certain point de vue il songea qu'il n'avait jamais eu une seule année tranquille mais au moins en générale il savait à quoi s'attendre, les jours qui venaient quand à eux étaient purs surprises et ne semblaient pas promettre grand chose d'agréable.

- Ah ! Au fait j'ai croisé Narcissa, annonça le Gryffondor à la chevelure châtain.

- Tu veux dire la fiancé de Malefoy ? Demanda James étonné.

- Bon, c'est bon, on le saura, répliqua Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

Eh oui, Sirius avait un problème d'antipathie avec sa famille, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il était le seul Black à avoir intégré Gryffondor, tous les autres, son frère, ses parents et ses cousines avaient tous été pris à Serpentard. A un petit quelque chose près. Les rares membres de la famille qui avaient été dans d'autres maisons étaient tous très éloignés.

Mais bref, pour en revenir à Narcissa, James ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être choquer à chaque fois qu'il se rappelait que la propre cousine de Sirius, était également la fiancée de l'un de leur pire ennemi, et ça agaçait particulièrement ledit cousin.

- Et alors ? Fit Peter pour changer de sujet comme James ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

- Alors, elle m'a demandé de te mettre en garde, répondit Remus en se tournant vers Shannon qui se sentait toujours aussi peu concerné.

Il lui fallut bien 5 minutes pour se rendre compte que toutes les personnes présentes dans le compartiment portaient leur attention sur elle. Elle leva alors les yeux vers eux et eut un regard interrogateur.

- Narcissa Black m'a demandé de te dire que si tu t'en prenais à nouveau à Malefoy tu la trouverais sur ton chemin.

- Grand bien lui fasse.

Et la jeune fille se replongea dans son livre, ne prêtant aucune attention aux regards d'incompréhension de ses camarades. Lily fronça les sourcils, signe qu'elle allait dire quelque chose mais finalement elle haussa les épaules et retourna à ses préoccupations qui étaient tout de même plus importantes que les querelles de deux adolescentes qui se haïssaient depuis des années.

Sirius, quand à lui, échangea un regard surpris avec son meilleur ami, lui qui s'attendait à une explosion de colère après le pugilat de tout à l'heure ... Preuve que Shannon n'était toujours pas compréhensible, même après tous ses changements.

Le silence persista pendant quelques minutes avant que l'on ne frappe à la porte vitré du compartiment, ce qui suscita encore un peu plus d'étonnement.

- Entrez, lança Lily, sortant de ses pensées.

Un jeune garçon brun d'environ 12 ou 13 ans poussa la porte et passa la tête à l'intérieur l'air gêné de les déranger.

- Désolé mais le conducteur m'a demandé de vous remettre cette lettre. C'est un hibou qui l'a amené il y a quelques minutes, pour les préfets en chef.

L'adolescent entra juste le temps de donner la missive à Remus avant de sortir rapidement, comme si il avait peur de quelque chose.

- ça vient de McGonagall. Un mois de retenue chaque soir pour toi, Shannon, et 50 points en moins.

- Si ça peut lui faire plaisir.

Lily leva des yeux étonnés, c'était Shannon ? La Shannon Hartley ? La Serdaigle qui faisait tout pour éviter les ennuis mais ne se dérobait pas, venait de dire ça?

Alors là il y avait un véritable problème.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Fais-moi plaisir une fois dans ta vie, Evans. Ferme là et oublie-moi.

Et comme il aurait été étonnant que James ne prenne pas sa défense ...

- Eh ! Mais comment tu parles à Lily ? Elle essaie de te sortir de tes problèmes, je te signale !

- Des problèmes ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Potter. 1 mois de retenue et 50 points en moins, c'est rien de moins que ton quota hebdomadaire, non ?

Piqué au vif, il allait répliquer quand de mauvaise humeur, Lily l'envoya bouler avant de se tourner vers la jeune Serdaigle et de lui jeter un regard dégoûté, une première envers cette fille avec laquelle elle s'était toujours bien entendu.

- Si tu crois que ce qui s'est passé cet été peut tout excuser, tu te trompes.

Personne n'aurait pu prévoir la réaction de l'adolescente. Elle se ramassa sur elle-même et bondit, jetant Lily au sol et roulant avec elle. Dans ses yeux, des éclairs de haine, ses mains se serraient autour du cou de sa camarade tandis que paniqués les garçons tentaient vainement de lui faire lâcher prise. Affolé, James ne songea même pas à utiliser sa baguette et frappa le dos de la Serdaigle de ses poings, mais celle-ci malgré un grognement de douleur ne relâcha pas sa prise et Lily qui devait tout à la fois supporter le poids du corps de son agresseur sur son buste et la pression sur son cou devenait terriblement pâle. Ses poumons étaient au supplice, demandant rien qu'un peu d'air. A chaque fois que Shannon exerçait ne serait-ce qu'une légère poussée sur son cou elle sentait son larynx la brûler à cause du manque d'oxygène.

Sirius tenta avec l'aide de James de la ceinturer pour l'écarter de la jeune Gryffondor mais rien à faire, leurs muscles avaient beau crier grâce sous la poussée rien n'arrivait à détacher la sorcière du corps de la jolie rousse. Remus quand à lui, cherchait sa baguette et ne parvint à mettre la main dessus que beaucoup trop tard à son goût. Bien sûr, il aurait put prendre celle de James qui gisait par terre ou celle de Sirius qui dépassait de sa poche, mais l'une comme l'autre ne lui conviendrait pas, il le savait pour les avoir déjà testé.

- Expelliarmus !

Le sort fila entre les deux garçons pour venir frapper la jeune Serdaigle à l'omoplate gauche, pendant un instant rien ne se passa, puis le bras de l'adolescente s'écarta du cou de sa camarade, mais presque aussitôt elle déplaça sa seconde main pour resserrer son étreinte. Pendant une demi-seconde, guère plus, Lily put avaler une bref goulée d'air qui lui brûla le larynx et l'aurait fait pleurer si la main n'était pas revenue aussitôt. Bientôt malgré tous les efforts des Maraudeurs, un voile rouge se superposa à la vision de Lily. Elle était en train de mourir ...

- Stupéfix !

Cette fois le sort prononcé simultanément par Remus et Peter projeta la jeune fille contre l'une des parois du train où elle resta prostrée contre la cloison de métal, James et Sirius se retrouvèrent le derrière par terre mais ils se relevèrent prestement en voyant que Lily avait vraiment du mal à reprendre son souffle.

En fait, il serait plus juste de dire que James se jeta sur la jeune fille pour l'aider à s'asseoir et à respirer. La Gryffondor avait une profonde marque rouge sur le cou et sa respiration était sifflante, un râle s'échappait irrégulièrement de sa poitrine qui s'agitait d'une façon totalement désordonné, lequel effraya les Maraudeurs.

Cependant, peu à peu, elle reprit son souffle, sa poitrine s'apaisa et des larmes de soulagement coulèrent de ses yeux tandis qu'elle se massait le cou, essayant de faire disparaître la marque qui virait au violet. James qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, ne put s'empêcher de la serrer contre lui lorsqu'elle se mit à pleurer, mais les autres Maraudeurs se détournèrent bien vite de la scène, affichant un air gêné. Ils trouvèrent, cependant, rapidement une nouvelle occupation en voyant la silhouette recroquevillée de la Serdaigle qui n'avait pas reprit connaissance depuis son vol plané contre le mur. A l'aide d'un sortilège, Sirius la ligota, se demandant comment ils allaient réussir le tour de force de la faire sortir dans cet état sans attirer l'attention. Il était déjà étonnant que personne ne soit venu voir le pourquoi du pugilat décrit précédemment, alors si on voyait Lily avec une telle marque sur le cou et Shannon emprisonnée par des lianes, les élèves n'auraient aucun mal à faire le rapprochement. Enfin, la marque pourrait toujours passer inaperçue, il suffisait pour ça que la jeune Gryffondor mette son écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison mais pour l'adolescente ligoté ...

Peut-être, Remus aurait-il une solution, se dit-il, ne comptant ni sur Lily trop choqué, ni sur James qui refuserait sûrement de penser à autre chose qu'à la personne précédemment cité, ni sur Peter qui avait rarement une solution à proposer.

- On va faire comment pour l'amener à Poudlard ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Le mieux c'est sûrement que James aille avec Lily dans une calèche, toi, Peter et moi on reste avec Shannon dans une autre et on essaie autant que possible qu'elle n'est pas de contact avec d'autres élèves, soupira le garçon aux cheveux châtain.

- Sûrement.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 : La porter ?

Du reste du voyage, personne ne garda vraiment de souvenirs précis, Remus s'était éloigné quelques minutes pour prévenir les préfets qu'ils devaient se débrouiller seuls, parce qu'eux-mêmes étaient déjà occupés. Lily reprit un peu ses esprits vers la fin du voyage et décida de rester avec les Maraudeurs jusqu'à ce que Remus et elle aient remis Shannon au professeur McGonagall, James voulut s'y opposer mais la rouquine tint bon et Cornedrue n'eut plus qu'à s'incliner et laisser tomber l'affaire.

Lorsqu'enfin, ils arrivèrent en vue de la gare de Pré-au-Lard, la Serdaigle n'avait toujours pas repris ses esprits et les Gryffondors appréhendaient de devoir la faire sortir dans cet état. Le train freina avant de s'immobiliser et dans le couloir on entendit une joyeuse bousculade s'en suivre, les élèves se pressaient pour sortir même si, dehors, la pluie les attendaient.

Sirius rompit le sortilège qui maintenait Shannon enserré par des lianes et s'approcha prudemment d'elle, s'arrêtant à bonne distance.

- Merde, comment on va la sortir de là ?

- On va devoir la porter si elle ne revient pas à elle dans les trente secondes qui viennent, annonça Peter d'un air peu réjoui.

Comme pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire, la fille bougea la tête avant d'ouvrir des yeux hagards, et au premier coup d'œil, chacun se rendit compte qu'elle ne réussirait pas à marcher toute seule, encore moins à paraître dans un état normal.

-Oh put..., s'exclama James en repérant du sang au coin de la bouche de la jeune brune.

-On va attendre que tout le monde soit descendu et on prendra la dernière calèche, annonça Remus. Je suppose que personne ne se dévoue pour la porter ?

-Exactement, avoua Sirius. Mais, si on lui jette un sort, je me propose.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit très discret, regretta son ami.

Il s'approcha abattu et un bref instant, il songea qu'elle leur jouait peut-être la comédie pour qu'ils se mettent à sa portée et qu'elle puisse les agresser, mais en la voyant essayer vainement de se relever, il comprit que non, elle ne simulait pas. Épuisée, elle retomba au sol, se cognant à nouveau la tête contre le mur, ses yeux papillonnant comme si elle ne réussissait pas à les garder ouvert.

- Il faut l'aider ! S'exclama Lily.

Lily, on parle de la fille qui a faillit te tuer là ! S'énerva soudain James.

On parle surtout d'un être humain, imbécile.

La Gryffondor semblait à nouveau sur les nerfs et le regard qu'elle jeta à son camarade témoignait de son envie phénoménale de lui coller une baffe, envie irrépressible et que, pourtant, elle réussit à contenir. La jeune fille brune quand à elle, repoussa Remus qui venait l'aider à se relever, fatiguée elle secoua la tête.

- Je vais y arriver, souffla t'elle.

- Enfin, Shannon...

Mais elle repoussa également sa camarade qui à son tour avait voulut l'aider, sans violence juste... De manière à lui faire sentir que c'était elle qui devait le faire. Serrant les dents, elle posa une main sur le sol, pris appui sur un genou et lentement se releva, vacillante sur ses jambes elle dût s'appuyer contre la cloison métallique.

- Ça va?

Essoufflée, la Serdaigle fit signe que oui, démentant ainsi ce dont témoignait son teint si pâle, blanche comme la mort elle ne passerait de toutes façons pas inaperçue alors un peu plus ou un peu moins, songea Remus en mettant un bras autour de ses frêles épaules pour la soutenir.

- Allez, sinon on va rater la dernière calèche. Dépêchons nous un peu, annonça le jeune homme.

Pour une fois; personne ne trouva rien à objecter, même pas James, qui bien que paraissant sceptique, accepta sur un regard suppliant de Peter de ne rien dire. Celui-ci, depuis le début de cette histoire, espérait éviter les disputes et lorsque c'était arrivé précédemment il n'avait pu s'empêcher de soupirer.

En vitesse, chacun récupéra sa cape et pour Lily son écharpe qu'elle noua autour de son cou de façon à camoufler la marque rouge violacé, puis ils descendirent sur le quai sous la pluie.

Shannon avait le pas hésitant, à plusieurs reprises elle avait manqué trébucher mais chaque fois Remus l'avait rattrapé.

Maintenant le quai était désert, tous les élèves avaient déjà pris une diligence, il n'en restait plus qu'une, la leur. Lily monta puis James, Peter et Sirius, cette fois Remus n'eut d'autre choix que de porter la Serdaigle dans ces bras parce qu'elle n'avait pas assez de force pour monter seule.

Le trajet se déroula en silence, dehors on entendait crépiter la pluie, quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient arrivés devant le château de Poudlard, montèrent les marches mouillées et se précipitèrent dans le hall d'entrée.

A peine furent-ils entré qu'ils se rendirent simultanément compte de deux choses.

La première c'était que la Répartition avait déjà commencé.

La seconde c'était qu'Albus Dumbledore la manquait.

Parce que le directeur de la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne se tenait devant eux, l'air inquiet au dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Mr Potter, allez chercher l'infirmière, je vous prie, quand à vous deux, Messieurs Black et Pettigrew, veuillez vous joindre à vos camarades dans la Grande Salle.

James partit aussitôt en courant le long des couloirs de pierre, ses chaussures frappant les dalles, l'écho résonnant de sa course. Aux murs, les personnages des tableaux se retournaient sur son passage, criant des questions que le jeune homme, le sang cognant à ses tempes, ne comprenaient même pas. Arrivé devant l'infirmerie, il s'arrêta le temps de reprendre son souffle et frappa à la porte, espérant que Mrs Pomfresh ne soit pas déjà occupé à soigner quelqu'un, mais ça restait quand même peu probable, dès le premier jour de la rentrée.

Enfin, au bout d'une minute environ, elle ouvrit la porte de la pièce et examina d'un air suspicieux le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle.

- Potter, ne me dit pas que toi et ta bande vous avez encore fait sortir des carottes des oreilles de vos camarades de Serpentard?

Lui, James Potter, faire une chose pareille ? Nooon, l'infirmière devait faire erreur, songea t'il en se rappelant avec humour la fois ou Sirius et lui avait lancé ce sort aux Serpentards.

- Non, Mrs Pomfresh, c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui m'envoie, il est dans le hall.

- Dumbledore? Que s'est-il donc passé?

Intriguée, elle saisit sa cape posé sur un fauteuil et sortit, ferma la porte à clefs au cas où, puis suivit James qui accéléra le pas pour rejoindre Lily le plus rapidement possible.

La robe de sorcière de Mrs Pomfresh voletait à chacun de ses pas et le froissement du tissu tapait sur les nerfs de James sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, comme si il associait ce bruit à Shannon, des idées bizarres, se dit-il en surprenant le tour qu'avait pris ses pensées.

- Mrs Pomfresh, vous voilà ! Eh bien, je vais vous remettre miss Hartley, qui a besoin de repos et d'être sous surveillance un petit moment. Mr Lupin l'a soutenu jusqu'ici, ajouta t'il en désignant la jeune fille brune.

En la voyant, James fut étonné, il n'était guère parti plus d'un quart d'heure pourtant on aurait dit que l'état de l'adolescente s'était énormément aggravé, elle était comme appuyé sur une marche de l'escalier qui descendait vers les cachots mais, ses yeux fermés et son teint toujours plus pâle, si c'était possible, faisait plutôt penser à un état végétatif. Comme si, après l'agression, il lui fallait un moment pour se reposer, mais quand le Gryffondor vit que Shannon n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, même lorsque Dumbledore l'avait magiquement déposé sur un brancard, il comprit que c'était plus grave que ça.

Allongée, elle semblait si petite et tellement mince. Il paraissait presque impossible qu'elle ait pu s'en prendre à Lily, encore plus qu'elle la maîtrise alors que celle-ci était en meilleure forme.

Les trois élèves s'en allèrent participer au banquet sur l'ordre de Dumbledore, tandis que celui-ci accompagnait Mrs Pomfresh à l'infirmerie, faisant voler le lit sur lequel reposait la jeune Serdaigle.

James et Remus allèrent s'asseoir avec Sirius et Peter qui, de toute évidence, les attendaient avec impatience pour en savoir plus sur ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu voir. Lily, quand à elle, rejoignit ses amies qui l'attendaient un peu inquiètes.

- Alors? Interrogea Peter les yeux brillants de curiosité.

- Rien, on en parlera plus tard, répondit Remus en levant les yeux au ciel. 

Leur entrée ne fut pas remarquer car la Répartition n'était pas encore terminée et chacun avaient les yeux tournés vers les petits nouveaux.

Chaque nouveau qui rejoignit leur table fut applaudi, on avait espoir que plus tard, quand les Maraudeurs seraient parti il y aurait encore des Gryffondor pour faire gagner la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Le temps que dura le repas, Remus n'ouvrit pas la bouche, au plus Sirius le regardait et au plus il était certain que celui-ci allait leur cacher quelque chose, que ce soit en rapport ou non avec Dumbledore. Enfin on verrait ça en temps utile, songea t'il en savourant ses pommes dauphines avec des côtelettes d'agneau.

En dessert on leur servit toutes sortes de pâtisseries fondantes et moelleuses à souhait dont chacun se délecta avant d'écouter le discours de bienvenue de Dumbledore. Le même que tous les ans, si ce n'est les noms des nouveaux Préfets en Chef. D'ailleurs certains crièrent au scandale en découvrant que ces deux derniers étaient tous deux à Gryffondor, surtout chez les Serpentard mais même les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle affichèrent des mines dédaigneuses.

Qu'importe, songea philosophiquement James, après tout c'était leur dernière année alors on allait pas s'embrouiller pour si peu, l'an prochain se serait sans doute plus mixte. Et si ça ne l'était pas, eh bien tant pis, eux ne seraient plus là pour le voir.

Lily se leva pour emmener les nouveaux élèves dans leur dortoir avec l'aide des deux préfets et de Remus, ses longs cheveux de feu bougeant à chacun de ses pas, et James resta un instant assis, rêvant de passer sa main dans la dite chevelure mais sachant qu'au moindre geste il se prendrait une baffe. Et ce malgré le fait qu'il avait rassuré la gryffondor un peu plutôt, peut-être même parce qu'il l'avait fait.

Soupirant il finit par se lever et suivre ses amis qui l'attendaient impatiemment, voulant tout savoir et finalement déçus d'apprendre qu'il n'en savait pas davantage qu'eux.

Et quand Remus, l'air ailleurs, eut fini de leur raconter ce qui s'était passer, ils étaient encore plus déçus. D'après Lunard, Dumbledore avait voulu qu'ils leur racontent tout en détail, ce qu'ils avaient fait et l'air songeur leur avait demandé si ils avaient remarqué quelque chose d'étrange chez Shannon. Quelque chose d'étrange ? Cette fille était un mystère à elle seule, ça ouais c'était sûre et après ? Elle avait toujours été bizarre mais bon, cette fois elle était bizarrement étrange, ou peut-être bien était-elle étrangement bizarre. Comme vous préférerez.

Lorsqu'ils montèrent se coucher, ils étaient seuls dans la salle commune, tous les autres avaient déjà été dormir, fatigué de cette pénible journée de voyage, sans doute. Dans le dortoir, en plus des Maraudeurs il y avaient deux autres garçons, Franck Londubat et Emerik Sanders, en général ils s'entendaient bien tous ensemble, mais ils ne faisaient pas pour autant parti de la bande. Eux-même avaient leurs propres amis.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 : Rien de nouveau ...

A l'infirmerie rien n'avait changé pendant les deux mois d'été, ici contrairement aux hôpitaux moldus pas d'odeur de désinfectant mais bien plutôt des odeurs de plantes médicinales.

Lorsque Lily y entra contre l'avis de sa meilleure amie, la blonde Will, elle ne put que constater que la jeune Serdaigle n'avait pas bougé depuis la veille. Pas besoin d'être grand médecin pour repérer qu'elle n'allait pas mieux, toujours aussi pâle, même les draps blancs dans lesquelles elle reposait semblaient plus colorés. Étrangement, Lily se faisait du souci pour son ancienne amie, elles n'avaient jamais été très proches mais plus d'une fois elles avaient ri ensemble ou s'étaient entraidés. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait aller voir Keiko et lui demander si elle savait quelque chose? Mais pour la Gryffondor il était clair que les deux Serdaigle ne s'entendaient plus depuis le début de l'été au moins. Qui coïncidait avec la tragédie.

Ce à quoi Lily ne voulait vraiment pas penser, surtout à 7 heures du matin le premier lundi de sa dernière année à Poudlard. Finalement, elle ferait aussi bien de descendre déjeuner avec Will, après tout cette dernière s'impatientait à l'entrée de l'infirmerie et avait d'ailleurs tout fait pour l'empêcher d'y venir après que la rouquine lui eut raconté le pugilat qu'elle avait créée par une simple phrase.

- On descend? Proposa Lily en fermant la porte derrière elle.

- Oui, je meurs de faim.

Pendant un instant Will resta silencieuse, mais ça ne devait pas durer une éternité, son amie s'en doutait.

- Alors, comment elle va?

- Elle n'a pas repris connaissance, admit la jeune rouquine.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi, quand elle sera revenue à elle et qu'elle essaiera encore de te tuer?

- Elle ne recommencera pas Will, soupira Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

Son amie le regardait d'un air des plus sceptiques et ça l'énervait encore plus, pourquoi Will ne pouvait-elle pas se passer de donner son avis? Est-ce que Lily la jugeait lorsque sa meilleure amie lui racontait ses disputes avec son frère? Pourtant, être toujours en galère avec son jumeau, c'était quelque chose que la rousse ne comprenait pas. Vraiment pas, quelle que soit sa relation avec Pétunia, sa propre sœur.

- Bon, allons manger.

Daignant enfin laisser tomber l'affaire, Will acquiesça, affamée elle ne songeait plus qu'à remplir son estomac gargouillant par les mets succulents qui seraient au menu du petit déjeuner.

Par avance, elle le savait, des œufs, des saucisses, des toasts et de la marmelade, leurs seraient servis ainsi que des harengs et autres délices dont elle rêvait. Car, en plus de donner toujours son avis la jolie fille ne pouvait réfléchir si elle avait faim. C'était comme un appel, tant qu'elle n'avait pas l'estomac plein elle n'arriverait pas à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, et comme elle, Lily le savait bien. Le pire, aux yeux de toutes les filles de Poudlard, c'est que l'adolescente avait beau manger pour quatre, elle ne prenait pas un gramme et ça, ça désespérait toutes les groupies qui en faisaient des tonnes pour rester mince.

En descendant, Lily ne cessait de songer à ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir. Lupin avait paru différent entre le moment ou ils étaient entrés dans le hall et celui ou ils en étaient ressortis, mais la Gryffondor était incapable de dire à quel moment cette différence avait prit effet. En tout cas, il paraissait soucieux, ou comme perturbé par quelque chose qui le chagrinait. Mais quoi? Ça Lily aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le savoir, Remus était le seul Maraudeur avec qui elle s'entendait, peut-être parce qu'il était gentil et rieur? Peut-être parce qu'il ne lui prenait pas la tête avec James ou parce qu'il ne passait pas son temps à jeter des sorts juste parce qu'il savait le faire. Peut-être aussi parce que c'était celui qu'elle connaissait le mieux étant donné que ça faisait déjà deux ans qu'ils étaient préfets ensemble. Un peu de tout sûrement.

Dans la Grande Salle, les deux filles s'avancèrent vers leur table afin de rejoindre leurs camarades de Gryffondor. Elles trouvèrent de la place aux côtés de Sara Williams et Elain Strasford, deux filles en même année qu'elles et avec qui elles s'entendaient plutôt bien. Plus loin, les Maraudeurs parlaient entre eux, comme si dès le premier jour, ils prévoyaient déjà de faire une mauvaise blague à quelqu'un, et Lily était certaine de savoir d'ores et déjà à qui. A la table des Serpentard, Severus Rogue releva les yeux vers elle, esquissant un léger sourire. Quoi que pense chacune des maisons, Lily n'avait pas d'à priori envers ses camarades vert et argent, bien sûr qu'il y avait des imbéciles chez eux, mais pas plus que dans d'autres maisons, il n'y avait qu'à regarder Potter, pour voir que les Gryffondors n'étaient pas non plus parfait. Et non, décidément, la rouquine ne tenait pas son camarade en haute estime, malgré le fait qu'il s'était comporté en gentleman hier, sans rien faire d'autre que la rassurer, non elle refusait d'admettre que James puisse être un mec correcte, surtout après ce qu'il avait fait à Severus.

Il ne voulait pas qu'on le sache, parce qu'un Serpentard et une sorcière d'origine moldue ça ne serait pas bien vue, pas bien vue du tout, et Severus si il voulait être un tant soit peu respecté par ses camarades ne pouvait pas laisser passer ce genre de rumeur. Même si elle était sa meilleure et seule amie.

Lily, tu as nos emplois du temps ? Interrogea Elain après que les filles se soient assise.

Oui, répondit celle-ci en fouillant dans son sac.

Dans le sac de Lily il y avait toujours plein de choses, utiles ou pas d'ailleurs, mais elle elle ne se voyait pas sans son désordre habituel. Parmi tout ça, sa brosse à cheveux, et sa brosse à dent, deux élastiques (au cas où celui qu'elle avait dans les cheveux casse, et son remplaçant aussi), plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin, les derniers chapitres des cours qu'elle avait ce jour là, ses livres, plusieurs plumes et bouteilles d'encre (deux noir, une rouge et une bleu), et ce jour là, les emploi du temps des cinq, six, et septième années. Remus s'était chargé de distribuer ceux des quatre premières années, ils en étaient convenus ainsi la veille pendant que Dumbledore auscultait leur camarade.

Elle attrapa les siens et commença à les faire passer, cinquième année, puis sixième, enfin leur année à elles.

- Olalalalala ! La journée de demain ! Potion, Sortilèges et Divination ! S'exclama Will.

- Tu regardes la journée de demain avant celle d'aujourd'hui? Fit Sara avec un sourire étonné.

Ouais, c'est pour vérifier qu'il y a pire, avoua la jeune fille brune.

Tout le monde savait que le lundi premier jour de la semaine, ce n'était déjà pas un bon jour pour Will qui, par réflexe, préférait le week-end, mais les lundi avec pour cours Métamorphose et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, même si il y avait beaucoup de temps de libre (puisqu'en dernière année il fallait pouvoir travailler pour obtenir ses examens), c'était le summum puisque elle détestait ces deux matières (dans lesquelles elle avait du mal à obtenir de bonnes notes). D'une manière générale, Will avait beau être assez travailleuse, il fallait tout de même beaucoup de patience à Lily pour l'aider à rester au niveau des cours.

Eh Evans ! Tu aurais nos emplois du temps, par hasard? Intervint soudain James Potter, la sortant de ses pensées.

Elle le contempla avec un froncement de sourcils, décidément, en un été il n'avait pas apprit que si sa chevelure ébouriffée plaisait à des groupies dans le genre des supportrices de l'équipe de Quidditch, ce n'était pas la peine de faire bien attention à ce genre de détail pour venir lui parler.

Sirius lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse, comme si il cherchait à se faire pardonner la naïveté de James, qui semblait persuadé qu'il arriverait à «emballer» Lily Evans comme n'importe quelle fille.

Il avait juste oublié de retenir une chose importante. Lily n'était pas n'importe qui. Ça suffisait à expliquer qu'elle refuse de sortir avec lui.

Par hasard, alors, répliqua sèchement Lily en prenant quatre emplois du temps sur la table et en les tendant à James avant de retourner à son petit déjeuner.

Le jeune homme, l'air déconfit, prit les parchemins et sans rien ajouter tourna les talons.

Pour le coup, c'est Lily qui fut surprise, elle qui s'attendait à des réflexions encore et encore, comme il le faisait d'habitude. Et là, rien.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? Souffla Will.

Aucune idée, répondit son amie surprise.

Oh, il s'en remettrait, Lily avait beau ne pas comprendre, elle ne doutait pas qu'il reviendrait bientôt à la charge.

- On a une heure de libre avant le double cours de Métamorphose, tu as envie de faire quelque chose? Interrogea la mince blonde.

- Pas en particulier. On pourrait peut-être aller prendre l'air dans le parc, non?

Parfait.

Les deux filles sortirent de la Grande Salle sans plus attendre et se dirigèrent vers le parc pour profiter des premiers temps de soleil avant les cours.

Elles n'étaient pas les seules, à quelques pas deux Serdaigles de troisième année et les Maraudeurs non loin.

Eh James? Pourquoi tu dis plus rien?

Sirius se tourna vers son ami, Peter avait raison, Cornedrue était bien silencieux depuis quelques minutes. Depuis que Lily et Will étaient arrivé dans le parc en fait, mais ça Sirius le déduisit.

Apparemment, son camarade s'était mal remis de l'indifférence de la rouquine à son égard, peut-être qu'après ce qui s'était passé dans le train, lorsqu'il l'avait consolé, il avait pensé que quelque chose aurait changé, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

- Jamesie, arrête de la regarder comme ça, elle t'a rien promis.

Je sais Sirius, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher...

Il le regarda avec son air de chien battu et son ami brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire ce qui sembla ramener un peu de gaieté sur son visage.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 : Il faut faire quelque chose ...

Les heures passaient, gaies parce que chacun étaient enfin de retour là où ils se sentaient le mieux, mais un peu angoissé aussi pour ceux qui, bien que rares, songeaient à leur camarade qui n'avait pas repris conscience. Bientôt ce furent des jours, un, deux ... puis des semaines. Et rien ne changeait, son état semblait même empirer, de mince elle était devenue maigre, terriblement maigre, son teint si pâle... Ses yeux fermés semblaient enfoncés dans leurs orbites et quand elle la voyait ainsi Lily avait peur.

Un jeudi matin, deux semaines après cette rentrée-catastrophe elle décida d'aller voir le directeur, peut-être que lui comprendrait.

Toute la journée elle attendit le soir avec impatience, peu attentive durant le cours de Métamorphose, moins encore pendant les runes elle fut la première à sortir, prenant même les Maraudeurs de vitesse.

Je te retrouve à la salle commune, lança t'elle à Will avant de s'élancer vers l'étage du dessus.

Le cours était au second, le bureau du directeur au quatrième, elle le savait pour y avoir été deux fois, la première lors d'une réunion des préfets de Gryffondor avec Dumbledore, la seconde parce qu'elle avait lancé un sort à un serpentard qui s'était retrouvé avec sa baguette magique dans le nez.

Mais ça ne lui serait jamais arrivé si il n'avait pas voulut prouver à tout le monde que les sang purs étaient meilleurs que les nés moldus, d'ailleurs après ça il avait été le premier à reconnaître qu'elle n'avait rien à lui envier question magie.

Arrivé au troisième étage, l'adolescente regarda sa montre en argent ciselé et constata qu'il ne lui avait pas fallut plus de trois minutes pour monter la centaine de marche qui séparait les étages.

Elle piqua des deux, traversa toute la longueur du couloir, passant sous des tentures pour éviter les endroits encombrés, choisissant avec soin quelques portes dérobées qui lui serviraient de raccourcis. Les portraits poussaient des cris d'encouragement en voyant cette course contre la montre dont ils ne connaissaient pas l'enjeu mais qui semblait bien importante pour justifier deux étages à monter en sprint. Il y avait aussi quelques cris de protestation qui s'élevaient par ci par là, mais Lily n'en avait cure, si ils n'étaient pas contents les élèves n'avaient qu'à pas rester au beau milieu de son chemin.

A la fin du couloir, un nouvel escalier qui la mènerait juste au pied du bureau du directeur, elle le monta plus rapidement encore que le précédent si c'était possible et s'arrêta pile devant les gargouilles qui gardaient l'entrée du fort de Dumbledore.

- Eh bien, Miss, que pouvons nous pour vous? Prononça la première statue.

- Je dois voir le professeur Dumbledore, annonça Lily essoufflée.

- Bien entendu, vous avez le mot de passe? Interrogea ironiquement la seconde gargouille.

Plume en sucre, dit la jeune rouquine, bénissant sa charge de préfète en chef qui lui permettait de savoir les mots de passe dès lors qu'ils changeaient.

Les deux gargouilles grimaçantes s'écartèrent sans rien ajouter et dévoilèrent l'escalier magique que la jeune fille connaissait bien. Il montait seul, il suffisait de poser ses pieds sur la première marche pour que l'escalier en colimaçon entre en action. Et comme toujours il la déposa devant la grande porte de bois sur laquelle était fixé un heurtoir en bronze qu'elle actionna.

Entrez, fit la voix bien connue.

Lily s'exécuta et referma doucement la porte derrière elle, retardant l'instant inévitable ou elle devrait raconter ce qu'elle n'avait osé dire plus tôt.

- Miss Evans? S'étonna le directeur avant de se ressaisir. Que puis-je pour vous?

- C'est au sujet de Shannon Hartley, vous savez la...

- La jeune demoiselle qui vous a attaqué, c'est bien ça? Asseyez vous et dites moi tout, coupa Dumbledore très intéressé.

- Oui. Elle n'a pas reprit conscience. Je ne sais pas si ce que je vais vous dire va vous avancer, mais ...

- Dites toujours.

Eh bien dans le train quand elle m'a attaqué, elle s'est jeté sur moi et m'a coupé la respiration, et j'ai eu l'impression de voir...

- Remus ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Allez, viens sous la cape, murmura James Potter agacé.

Enfin Cornedrue, je suis de garde, c'est normal que je sois dans le couloir, et que vont dire les professeurs si ils ne me voient pas? Quand à Rusard, je n'ose même pas y songer !

Lunard n'arrivait pas à faire comprendre à son ami que, quand on voulait faire une petite ballade parfaitement interdite dans le parc au milieu de la nuit, il fallait prendre en compte tous les détails. Et que le préfet en chef ne soit pas à son poste, c'était un énorme détail qu'on ne pouvait laisser passer, quoi qu'en dise James.

Mais ce soir les Maraudeurs ne tenaient plus en place, depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à Poudlard deux semaines auparavant ils n'avaient pas encore fait de sortie, pas plus que d'»extra», pas de disputes animés avec leurs ennemis... Rien, hormis le bref affrontement entre Sirius et un dénommé Nicholas Nott en même année qu'eux, le motif, bien futile comme toujours avec les serpentard, avait été oublié depuis longtemps, sauf peut-être par Nott qui avait de quoi se rappeler sa brûlante défaite.

- Bon allons-y, souffla Sirius, tu nous rejoindras devant le dortoir, quand tu auras fini ta ronde?

Oui. A tout à l'heure.

Ses trois amis s'en allèrent, cachés par la cape d'invisibilité, ils pouvaient se permettre de prendre leur temps, et comme en plus ils possédaient une carte fabriqué par leurs soins qui indiquaient où se trouvait qui à chaque instant, ils ne redoutaient pas les mauvaises surprises.

Lunard commença son tour de garde, marchant dans les froids couloirs déserts du château tout en pensant encore et toujours à l'une de ses camarades. Depuis des semaines qu'ils étaient là, Remus n'avait cessé d'y songer, la jeune serdaigle était imprévisible, tout le monde en était conscient mais jamais elle n'avait réagi comme ça avait été le cas dans le train. Jamais elle ne se serait laissé aller à faire preuve d'une telle violence. Jamais.

Mais Lily lui avait raconté l'épisode qu'il avait raté durant l'été, il y avait quand même trop d'ombres au goût du jeune homme.

Comment Lily était-elle au courant de tout ça? Outre qu'elle ne vivait pas très loin de chez Shannon, elle avait discuté avec Keiko. Mais elle ne lui avait pas rapporter le contenu de leur conversation.

Au fond il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui importait c'est qu'une adolescente était inconsciente à l'infirmerie et que depuis deux semaines que tout ça durait ils n'étaient que trois à se soucier de savoir ce qu'il advenait de la jeune serdaigle.

Brusquement il décida qu'il irait parler à Keiko le lendemain, en tant qu'ex-meilleure amie de Shannon elle était sans doute au courant de tout? Rester quand même un mystère. La phrase qu'avait prononcé la jeune fille lorsqu'il l'avait déposé sur les marches de l'escalier le soir de la rentrée, la phrase qu'elle avait dit juste à son intention à lui puisque elle avait attendu qu'ils soient assez loin pour que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre. Il frissonna mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec la température, certes basse de l'endroit, c'était bien plutôt en rapport avec ses mots.

«Loup-garou tu es et tu resteras. Tues-moi avant que ce ne soit moi, qui vous tue jusqu'au dernier.»

Il se rappela sa réaction lorsqu'il avait entendu la pâle adolescente qu'il portait dans ses bras prononcer ses mots tout contre son oreille.

Effaré, qu'elle connaisse son secret le mieux gardé, il l'avait dévisageait en la déposant sur les marches glacées, notant au passage son sourire cruel qui déparait dans son visage épuisé.

Se secouant mentalement, il continua et regarda sa montre, encore une demi-heure de cette ronde et il serait libre de rejoindre ses amis pour faire les quatre cent coups avec eux.

Vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier bleu nuit et d'une cape noire, l'homme à la chevelure et la barbe argentés marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs du quatrième étage. Si ce que lui avait dit la jeune Gryffondor se révélait exacte il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre. Chaque instant qui passait pouvait être le dernier pour l'adolescente de Serdaigle.

Le bas de son vêtement tourbillonnait à chacune de ses enjambées, le froissement soyeux du tissu réveillait les tableaux devant lesquels il passait, mais aucun ne songeait à protester. Les étages se succédaient, Dumbledore ne croisait pas âme qui vive, mais à cette heure-ci le contraire eut été étonnant, les couloirs étaient silencieux et sombres mais ça ne semblait pas le déranger. Il suivait son chemin comme s'il le connaissait par cœur et peut-être était-ce le cas.

La salle de métamorphose, celle de sortilèges, l'escalier de la tour Nord, la porte de la Grande Salle, et puis l'infirmerie, enfin.

En silence, il poussa la porte et la referma soigneusement, s'éclairant grâce à sa baguette, il avança le long des rangées de lit pour trouver enfin celui qui l'intéressait.

Livide, l'occupante n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle avait perdu conscience quelques semaines plus tôt. Le plus grand mage de tous les temps toucha sa peau, elle était froide mais de faibles pulsations irrégulières montraient que la vie circulait encore en elle.

Fouillant ses poches, il en sortit un petit flacon de cristal, possédant de nombreuses faces il brillait de mille éclats à la lumière hésitante de la baguette magique. Le liquide qui l'emplissait avait la couleur du rubis et se reflétait dans le bouchon transparent. Avec un soin qui confirmait la valeur du contenu, l'homme ouvrit la bouteille, et se penchant au dessus de l'adolescente glissa la totalité du breuvage sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Dans le silence, on entendait que le glouglou du remède, sensé la ramener à la vie, qui coulait. Dans l'infirmerie, il n'y avait aucun autre patient et Mrs Pomfresh était couché depuis un moment. D'ailleurs, Dumbledore l'avait voulu ainsi, il avait attendu que chacun aille se coucher, que les rondes soient finis, puis il était sorti aussi léger et silencieux qu'une ombre.

La pâleur de la jeune fille avait un peu diminué, son teint était désormais plus proche de l'albâtre que de cette couleur cireuse qu'elle arborait peu de temps auparavant. La récupération viendrait peu à peu mais ça prendrait un moment le sorcier le savait, il avait passé l'après midi à se documenter sur cette affectation. Touchant son poignet, il constata que si sa peau ne s'était pas réchauffée, son sang circulait un peu plus librement et son cœur battait plus régulièrement. Lorsqu'il exerça une pression sur son avant bras, le sorcier vit le bout des doigts fins se contracter. Ces yeux bougeaient sous ses paupières, comme si elle s'éveillait d'un long rêve.

Pour autant, elle n'était pas encore revenue à elle. Et cela prendrait du temps avant qu'elle soit de nouveau consciente.

Quelques heures passèrent, Dumbledore s'était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit, et tout en lisant pensivement un article sur les ravages des Bulbes Acérés (des fleurs ressemblant à des pétunias, mais ayant pour particularité de mordre celui qui les nourriraient) parut dans le Chicaneur, il mangeait une de ses friandises favorites, une glace au citron.

**POV Shannon **

_« J'avais utilisé mes dernières forces pour me battre avec Lily Evans. Mais j'étais heureuse. Heureuse de reposer bientôt, seule et dans un monde de silence. Mon esprit m'indiquait le temps qui passait, le tic-tac résonnant des minutes qu'il me restait à vivre, le débit de plus en plus faible de mon sang, les battements ridiculement inaudibles de mon cœur. Je ne sentais plus mon corps, pas de souffrance physique, juste de petits tiraillements psychiques lorsque quelque chose attirait mon attention à l'extérieur._

_Depuis que j'étais à l'infirmerie, peu de gens m'avaient rendu visites. Evans était venue 3 ou 4 fois, Lupin 1 ou 2. Ce qui m'étonnait, c'était les visites fréquentes de Keiko. J'aurais cru qu'elle avait compris que je ne pouvais pas la pardonner._

_Lorsqu'elle venait, elle me parlait, me racontant ce qui se passait au dehors. Les histoires qui circulaient sur nous. _

_Je la connaissais par cœur, je savais qu'au fond, elle cherchait un moyen de me convaincre que notre dispute était vaine. Je n'avais pas besoin d'elle pour le savoir. Depuis la minute où je l'avais vu, minaudant auprès de cet imbécile de Lupin, je l'avais su. Si je n'avais pas été transformé en monstre, je l'aurais sans doute pardonné. _

_Mais j'avais besoin d'elle plus que tout. Besoin d'aide. Et elle s'était détournée de moi avec tant de facilité..._

_Elle avait appris la mort de mes proches, mais elle n'avait pas cherché à savoir ce qui m'était arrivé. Je n'aurais jamais pu éprouver tant d'indifférence pour elle. Jamais dans le peu de temps qu'il me restait à vivre._

_Quelqu'un s'avança dans l'infirmerie. Les sens en éveils, je m'efforçais de comprendre pourquoi mon instinct me dictait de me méfier. Une chaise fut tirée, bruissements de tissus. Bruits de fiole qu'on débouche._

_Qu'allait-on me faire ? M'interrogeai-je. Par Merlin, que pouvait-on me faire de plus ? A quoi devais-je m'attendre ? Un empoisonnement ? Ou une nouvelle malédiction ? _

_Ou l'un des suppôts de Vous-Savez-Qui, qui aurait décidé de finir le travail de son maître ?_

_Tout à coup, je pensais à la petite bouteille finement ciselée qui se trouvait dans ma valise. Était-il possible que quelqu'un ait décidé de me faire avaler son contenu ?_

_Ma faiblesse me mettait à la merci du premier venu et je me giflais mentalement de mettre mise dans cette situation. Mais quelle idiote ! Quitte à me laisser mourir, j'aurais dû choisir un lieu où personne n'aurait pu me retrouver ! _

_Un liquide poisseux toucha mes lèvres. Un liquide que j'aurais pu reconnaître entre tous. Un profond sentiment de répulsion se fit jour en moi, en même temps qu'un monceau de questions sans réponses. Par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Quelqu'un savait ! Déjà, je sentais la vie revenir en moi. _

_Nouveaux bruissements de tissus. Mon visiteur avait choisi de s'installer confortablement. Allait-il attendre mon réveil ? Pensait-il que j'allais le remercier ? Le repos s'éloignait._

_Des picotements courraient partout en moi, me démangeant, créant une profonde envie de me gratter pour faire passer cette sensation._

_Mes membres se faisaient lourds, douloureux de ne pas avoir bougés depuis des semaines. Le sang circulait à nouveau avec vigueur, mon cœur repartant de plus belle. Ma peau se réchauffant dans les limites du raisonnable vu ma condition._

_A mesure que ces changements se faisaient, mes sens retrouvaient leurs entières capacités. Une odeur de citron courut à mon nez. Citron. Citron. Citron. _

_Cela évoquait quelque chose dans mon esprit._

_Quelque chose de vénérable, d'impressionnant. De magique._

_Et finalement, je sus. Quelque part, à mon côté, se trouvait un homme mangeant une glace au citron. » _

C'est sur cette vision que la jeune Serdaigle revint à elle. Au premier abord, elle crut avoir mal vu, pourtant si le visage était caché derrière le journal et si il faisait sombre dans l'infirmerie, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas reconnaître la longue chevelure argenté, sans parler de la barbe. Fermant les yeux, elle les rouvrit pour vérifier que ce n'était pas une hallucination.

- Excusez moi..., murmura après beaucoup d'hésitation, la jeune fille.

Ah mademoiselle Hartley ! S'exclama Dumbledore en baissant son journal avec un sourire. Vraiment bien écrit cette article. Comment vous portez vous?

La jeune fille ouvrit des yeux étonnés avant de se laisser retomber sur son lit avec une grimace. Ce satané vieil homme avec ses grands sourires, l'agaçait prodigieusement. Le simple fait qu'il l'ait ramené à la vie sans rien lui demander était un comble.

- Comme quelqu'un qui était terriblement proche du repos éternel et dont vous l'avez privé, répliqua sèchement l'adolescente.

- Croyez bien que j'en sois contrit, miss Hartley, cependant je l'ai fait sur la demande expresse de votre amie, miss Evans, qui s'inquiétait beaucoup pour vous.

Evans ? Evans ? Vous plaisantez, j'espère? J'ai essayé de la tuer, cette imbécile ne va pas continuer à s'accrocher?

Le regard sévère que lui jeta le sorcier ne lui fit aucun effet, elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'on l'aide.

- Shannon, puis-je vous demander si toute votre amertume provient uniquement de votre dispute avec miss Chang?

- Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai encore quelque chose à faire de Keiko? Interrogea la jeune fille faussement détachée.

D'où vient cette nouvelle hargne? Je comprends ce que vous avez ressenti après la mort de votre famille, miss Hartley …

Les yeux brillants d'une farouche lueur rougeâtre, la jeune fille se releva sur ses coudes, puis s'assit sur son lit, faisant face à cet homme et à son dédain.

- NON ! NON, VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS, VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS CE QUE C'EST QUE DE LES VOIR SUPPLIER POUR AVOIR LA VIE SAUVE. VOUS N'AVEZ JAMAIS VU VOS PARENTS DEGRADES ET TORTURES DEVANT VOUS SOUS PRETEXTE QU'ILS SONT MOLDUS !

VOUS FAITES PARTIE DE CES SORCIERS QUI PRETENDENT NE PAS FAIRE DE DIFFERENCES MAIS VOUS NE DONNERIEZ PAS VOTRE VIE POUR UN ENFANT INNOCENT. PERSONNE, AUCUN, DE VOUS OU DE VOS SEMBLABLES, N'EST VENU QUAND MES PARENTS ET MON PETIT FRERE ONT ETE ASSASSINES. MEME KEIKO M'A TOURNE LE DOS QUAND J'AVAIS BESOIN D'ELLE !

Comme si l'expression de sa haine l'avait vidé de son peu de force, elle se laissa aller contre le bord du mur, n'abaissant pas pour autant son regard assassin.

Et maintenant, me voilà devenu un monstre pour faire un exemple, souffla t'elle exténuée.

Le vieil homme resta un instant silencieux. Les yeux fixés dans ceux de la jeune élève.

Vous n'êtes pas un monstre, miss Hartley. Vous êtes même une personne admirable. Peu de gens auraient fait face à ce que vous avez enduré. Le fait que vous ayez accepté de revenir ici, prouve que vous êtes exceptionnelle. Personne n'aurait pu vous en vouloir de partir vous terrer ailleurs, au fin fond d'une ruine en Albanie ou ailleurs...

Et à quoi cela l'aurait-il avancé de fuir ailleurs ? Shannon trouvait que le discours du directeur avait des failles par lesquelles on aurait pu faire passer un cheval. Et encore se trouvait-elle aimable.

Elle, se trouvait lâche. Elle avait peur de ce qui lui était arrivé. De ce qui lui arriverait sur le long terme. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait voulu mourir.

- Vous ne me croyez pas, mais ce n'est pas important. Vous vous rendrez bien vite compte, que certains de vos camarades ne demandent que votre compagnie, à commencer par miss Evans.

Evans est une imbécile qui ferait bien de se tenir loin de moi. Ce qu'elle fera sans aucun doute lorsqu'elle saura ce qui m'est arrivé, ajouta la jeune serdaigle avec amertume.

Dumbledore se leva sans rien ajouter, il repoussa sa chaise, se préparant à la laisser se reposer. Ces dernières heures avaient été éprouvantes et elle devrait bientôt aller en cours.

- Dormez, vous avez cours dans 6 heures, et je ne veux plus aucune absence jusqu'à la fin de l'année, c'est bien clair ?

Très clair, répliqua l'adolescente en se calant au mieux dans son lit.

Elle ne prit pas la peine d'indiquer qu'elle ne dormait pas, pour une fois que Dumbledore n'était pas au courant de tout … ça avait du bon d'être un monstre, songea t'elle avec humeur.

Dans ce cas, bonne nuit, miss.

Il traversa la pièce avec une rare élégance, nullement freiné par son âge, Shannon l'enviait, elle aurait bien aimé être dans cet état de santé à son âge. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensa avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'aurait jamais son âge.

- Bonne nuit, professeur.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6 : Crise

Shannon était sortie de l'infirmerie à 7 heures 32, exactement, après un dernier contrôle effectué par Mme Pomfresh, laquelle pestait contre l'inconscience de Dumbledore qui autorisait la sortie d'une élève resté inconsciente durant 2 semaines.

La jeune Serdaigle trouvait aussi que le directeur était inconscient mais c'était plutôt d'avoir accepté qu'elle revienne étudier ici. Il était certain que personne d'autres n'était au courant, pas même le corps professoral de Poudlard.

Non pas que ça la dérange, ça la soulageait même, elle aurait eut du mal à supporter les regards inquisiteurs et les mines inquiètes. Sans compter qu'on la dévisageait assez après son absence sans motif connu.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa salle commune, il y eut un silence. Les rares élèves qui s'y trouvaient la scrutèrent mais elle ne prononça pas un mot, pas même en passant auprès de Keiko, son ancienne meilleure amie. Shannon monta les quelques marches qui la séparait de son dortoir et poussa la porte. Un cri retentit, l'une de ses camarades pestait contre le courant d'air frais qui était entré en même temps que la bleue et argent.

Rien ne pouvait l'ébranler, elle traversa le lieu sans prêter attention à celles qui partageaient le dortoir avec elle depuis 6 ans, et se saisit de vêtements propres dans sa valise.

- Shannon ? Murmura Marcy, l'une des filles.

Sans êtres des amies, les deux filles étaient de bonnes camarades. Et voir que Shannon les ignoraient avait quelque chose d'étrange.

L'autre fille, celle qui avait crié et se prénommait Zooey, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Marcy, comme pour la réconforter. Elles en avaient parlé de nombreuses fois durant les deux semaines qui venaient de s'écouler. Contrairement à Keiko, aucune des deux n'étaient au courant de ce qui était arrivé à la famille Hartley durant l'été, et en voyant que Shannon n'était pas avec la jeune eurasienne lors du banquet, elles lui avaient posé quelques questions.

Auxquelles elle avait répondu avec circonspection. Depuis la rentrée, toute sorte de rumeurs circulait sur le compte de Keiko et de Shannon. Et aucune n'était tendre.

Mais en voyant avec quelle application, Shannon ignorait l'eurasienne, tout le monde se rendit compte que les rumeurs les plus durs étaient encore loin de la réalité.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur, Marcy.

La jeune fille brune quitta le dortoir avec brusquerie, passant à la salle de bain pour se changer.

Encore quelque chose qui perturbait les deux filles. Les jeunes femmes se côtoyaient depuis si longtemps qu'elles avaient pris l'habitude de se changer les unes devant les autres, ça ne les dérangeaient plus.

Mais Shannon n'agissait plus comme avant. Et elles ne savaient pas pourquoi.

D'ailleurs, la brunette ne se serait changée devant elles pour rien au monde. Trop de cicatrices, ça n'aurait fait qu'amplifier les ragots et multiplier les interrogations.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à la jeune fille pour prendre sa douche, enfiler des vêtements propres, une robe de sorcière, et nouer ses longs cheveux bruns en une queue haute qui laissait son visage dégagé.

Elle s'examina dans le miroir qui lui faisait face et secoua la tête, elle avait des cernes sombres et le teint bien trop pâle. Décidément, il fallait faire quelque chose. Elle considéra rapidement les options qui s'offraient à elle. Aller en cours comme ça, mais ça, ce n'était pas une option, c'était une façon supplémentaire d'attirer l'attention et ça ne la tentait pas ; ou bien tenter de masquer cette horreur, seule option envisageable.

Shannon sortit rapidement de la salle de bain, traversa le dortoir plus rapidement encore, et commença à fouiller dans sa valise. Le temps passait, elle ne trouvait pas ce qu'elle cherchait et sentait les regards interrogateurs de ces camarades dans son dos. Tout ça contribuant à la rendre furieuse, la recherche de sa trousse à maquillage se solda par une pagaille incroyable et la jeune fille abandonna tout par terre lorsqu'elle mit enfin la main sur ce qu'elle cherchait.

C'était un cadeau de sa mère. Une trousse à maquillage complète, que l'adolescente n'avait jamais utilisée jusqu'ici. Elle fonça dans la salle de bain, claqua la porte et ouvrit la pochette.

Shannon passa du fond de teint sur son visage, ça camouflait parfaitement son teint cireux, étala un peu de fard à joues sur ses pommettes, souligna ses yeux marrons de crayon khôl et de mascara noirs. Elle avait l'air plus vivante qu'à son arrivée dans le dortoir.

En quittant la salle de bain, elle remarqua que Marcy et Zooey étaient parties. Bon débarras, songea t'elle en saisissant son sac de cours. Elle considéra un instant le foutoir qui était toujours par terre. Bof, les elfes étaient là pour nettoyer après tout.

Shannon regarda l'heure et se mit à courir. Elle avait cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dans moins de 2 minutes, et comme de juste, c'était un étage en dessous !

Cours ! Ne sois pas en retard ! Ne sois pas trop rapide ! Mais cours !

C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pu ignorer depuis qu'elle était devenue un monstre, cet été. Sa transformation s'était accompagnée d'une rapidité hors-norme, ce qui la gênait quand, comme maintenant, il y avait des spectateurs à sa course. Sinon, c'était l'une des rares choses qui lui plaisait.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa salle commune, elle la découvrit déserte, ce qui n'était pas un mal, par contre les couloirs étaient pleins d'élèves. Lesquels n'eurent pas le temps de se formaliser des coups de coude qu'elle distribuait avec ferveur parce qu'elle avait déjà disparu derrière une tenture. Elle longea divers corridors, emprunta plusieurs passages secrets et descendit trois escaliers avant d'en remonter deux, tout ça pour arriver une demi-seconde après que la sonnerie eut retentit. Merde !

- Miss Hartley ! Nous sommes honorés de voir que vous nous accorderez votre présence pour aujourd'hui, le ton persifleur du professeur lui était habituel, Mr Humble, un homme grand et sec, l'utilisait toujours. Allez vous asseoir, vous avez déjà manqué assez de cours.

La jeune fille ne lui accorda pas un regard, qu'il se mette ses petites remarques assassines là où elle pensait. En passant devant les Maraudeurs, elle remarqua Keiko assise auprès de Remus mais ne dit rien. L'un comme l'autre était haïssable, pensa t'elle, au moins, ils étaient bien assortis.

Les rares places qui restaient étaient toutes au fond de la classe, mais pour une fois, ça ne dérangeait pas l'adolescente qui s'installa sans accorder un regard à son voisin de table, un gryffondor boutonneux.

Avec une profonde application, elle sortit ses affaires, dont deux rouleaux de parchemin, deux plumes, une pour l'encre noire, l'autre pour l'encre rouge, les deux flacons d'encres précédemment citées, et son nouveau livre de sortilèges.

Puis, son regard fut inexorablement attiré par l'éclat joyeux du bandeau bleu électrique que Keiko portait dans sa lourde chevelure noire. Shannon l'avait toujours envié à ce sujet. De son point de vue, Keiko Chang était l'une des plus belles filles de l'école, ses traits harmonieux étaient soulignés par sa peau laiteuse et les reflets bleutés de ses cheveux rappelait définitivement la couleur de ses yeux. Grande et mince, elle était musclée par le Quidditch, et même sa fine musculature était enviable.

Avec Remus, ils feraient un couple détonnant, songea avec amertume la jeune fille. Lui même était très élégant. Sec à en sembler décharné, mais musclé, son torse zébré de cicatrices était on ne peut plus attirant comme le constataient toutes les filles de Poudlard dès lors que quelques rayons de soleil signalaient le commencement de l'été.

Et Shannon, aussi distante paraissait-elle, avait eu un faible pour lui. A une autre époque. Avant que, sans le savoir, il les sépare, Keiko et elle. Une amitié détruite pour un adolescent. Pour un regard couleur chocolat pailleté d'ambre.

Un ennemi.

Celui qu'elle devait détruire pour son propre bien-être.

- Miss Hartley ? Pouvez-vous répéter ce que je viens de dire, je vous prie ?

L'homme qui se dressait devant elle était un vrai sadique ! Ce gars détestait les Serdaigle, il y avait de quoi se demander pourquoi … Il avait ptet été recalé chez les Poufsouffle par le Choixpeau ? Au fond, ça n'aurait même pas étonnée la brunette.

- Navrée, monsieur, je ne me sens pas très bien, répondit Shannon avec un air maladif.

- Comme c'est pratique ! Écoutez-moi bien, jeune fille, si vous ne vous mettez pas au travail, vous n'assisterez plus à mes cours, c'est bien clair ? Je ne suis pas un jouet entre vos mains, bernez qui vous voulez mais vous ne m'aurait pas.

On parie ? Songea avec cynisme l'adolescente. Allez, dans ces cas-là, il n'y avait rien à faire ! Elle hocha la tête comme une bonne petite fille, et Mr Humble désigna vaguement quelqu'un pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Une silhouette se leva à la périphérie du regard de Shannon mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, ramassant avec soins ses affaires, tandis que l'autre patientait, plus ou moins patiemment, d'ailleurs.

- Bon, c'est bon ? Grogna entre ses dents la jeune femme qui l'attendait.

Shannon, ferma un instant les yeux, s'appuyant tout à coup sur la table qui lui servait de bureau. Evans. Décidément, c'était son jour de chance ! Cependant, il fallait qu'elle se remonte le moral, ça aurait pu être Lupin ou Chang. En se souvenant de la façon dont le Gryffondor l'avait soulevé, tel un fétu de paille, la Serdaigle sentit la colère sourdre dans ses veines. Son cauchemar était pire que celui du Maraudeur.

- Ça va ? Questionna Evans en voyant l'étrange réaction de son ex-amie, par pur réflexe elle posa sa main sur le bras de l'autre qui s'écarta brutalement.

- Ne pose plus jamais les mains sur moi, articula t'elle clairement. La Serdaigle avait cependant prit soin de ne pas parler assez fort pour être entendue de quelqu'un d'autre que de la rouquine. Celle-ci se saisit du sac de Shannon et le jeta sur son épaule, puis la devança vers la sortie de la salle.

Les deux filles quittèrent la salle en silence. Suivies des yeux par de nombreux regards scrutateurs dont cinq particulièrement affutés. Potter, Chang et Lupin, aucuns de ceux-là n'étaient surprenant. Qu'à cela ne tienne, car il y avait également ceux de Peter Pettigrow et de Sirius Black. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs très absorbé par l'étroite silhouette de la brune, au grand désespoir de Peter et de deux jeunes filles qui se tenaient derrière la table qu'il partageait avec son meilleur ami.

Le côté obscur de la séduction, sans doute !

Lily marchait en silence, devançant de quelques pas sa camarade. Mais l'autre ne faisait rien pour remédier à ça. Elle pensait. A la réaction de Mrs Pomfresh, lorsque celle-ci la verrait revenir, à celle de Dumbledore lorsqu'il l'apprendrait.

Mais il ne pouvait savoir qu'une fiole ne suffirait pas. Que ce qui la rongeait de l'intérieur avait besoin de ce liquide.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ignores Marcy et Zooey ? Interrogea soudain Evans.

Apparemment, elle n'en pouvait plus de tenir sa langue, songea en elle-même l'impertinente Hartley.

-Je veux dire, que tu en veuilles à Keiko, je peux le comprendre, après tout elle t'a abandonné. Que tu m'en veuilles est également légitime. Mais aux autres ? Que t'ont-ils fait ?

-Rien, répondit l'autre d'une voix atone.

Lily laissa passer un instant de silence. Elle réfléchissait aux raisons qui pouvaient exister pour que sa camarade se coupe du monde de manière si déterminée.

-A quoi t'attendais-tu au juste, Evans ? Tu croyais peut-être que je te sauterais dans les bras ? Dumbledore m'a dit que c'était toi qui étais allé le voir. Je ne sais pas ce que tu sais ou ce que tu imagines, et je ne tiens pas du tout à le savoir. Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que si tu étais resté tranquille, à l'heure qu'il est je serais morte.

_Un monstre en moins en ce bas monde !_

Le silence assourdissant que causa ses paroles ne fut rompue que par les bruits de pas des deux filles. Le dallage glacé résonnait sous leurs pieds tandis qu'elles longeaient le couloir

du 3 ème étage, empruntant un escalier qui bougeait seul et les amena sur le palier suivant.

-Je ne comprends pas ta fascination pour la mort. Tu as perdu tout ceux que tu aimais, je le sais, mais il y a le reste du monde. Tu ne penses pas à ceux qui pensent à toi, se contenta de dire la Gryffondor avant de pousser la porte de l'infirmerie.

La phrase était nette, concise. Elle n'appelait pas à une réponse. De toute évidence, Shannon n'en aurait pas faite.

Ce que Lily n'aurait pas l'occasion de savoir puisque l'infirmière leur fonça dessus à peine étaient-elles entrées.

-Je le savais ! S'exclama-t-elle aussitôt. Je l'avais bien dit à Dumbledore ! Tu n'étais pas en état de sortir, mais enfin, c'est incroyable ! On n'écoute jamais les avis médicaux, ici !

Et blablabla … Fais-ci, ne fais pas ça, assieds-toi sur le lit, enfile ça, retourne en cours … etc. Autant de blablatage qui rendait déjà Shannon malade. Mrs Pomfresh lui donnait le tournis à force d'aller de part et d'autres. Elle se saisissait d'un flacon, le posait sur une table, en prenait un autre pour le ranger, avant d'en sortir un troisième et …

Et au fond, tout ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Ce n'était qu'un vulgaire emportement humain. Ce serait vite réglé.

Plus vite qu'avec Dumbledore qui entrait déjà dans l'infirmerie.

Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions au sujet de cet homme. Était-il véritablement un être humain, d'abord. Nul n'était en si excellente santé à son âge, ni mieux informé de ce qui se passait dans le monde entier comme dans cette école. Ou alors, il avait peut-être des espions. Shannon trouva l'idée intéressante. Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, elle allait pouvoir se pencher dessus.

-Ah ! Vous tombez fort bien, professeur ! Miss Hartley est de nouveau dans mon domaine, comme je l'avais prédis !

Foule de mots se poursuivant les uns les autres. Se cognant les uns aux autres.

Deux voix se mêlant. Étourdissement.

Étrange sensation.

Membres en coton. Tête vide.

Faux. Pleine de cris. Hurlements de terreur. De joie. De haine.

Souffrance. Aigüe. Psychique. Physique.

Morsure. Sensation de dents s'enfonçant dans la chair. Sa chair.

Bouche ensanglantée.

Yeux révulsés.

Crise convulsive.

-Fermez la porte, Pom-Pom, ordonna le directeur d'une voix sans réplique. Ce n'était que le début de la crise. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Suite confuse de voix, de cris, d'appels et d'ordres, de gestes indistincts.

Odeur métallique. Goût de rouille. Sang.

Quelqu'un avait fait couler du sang dans sa bouche.

Elle avait soif. Soif de ce sang, cet appel auquel elle résistait depuis sa création.

Repos si proche. Inaccessible. Inconscience. Perte de connaissance bienfaitrice.

-Enfin, Albus ! C'est de la folie de la garder ici ! Et encore davantage avec le jeune Lupin … Imaginez un peu ce qui se passera un de ces jours … Lorsqu'ils perdront le contrôle, fit l'infirmière en contemplant Dumbledore qui étalait de l'essence de dictame sur la plaie qu'il avait au bras droit.

-Je leur fais confiance. Ça n'arrivera pas.

-Il y a des vies en jeu ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire courir un danger inconnu aux élèves de cette école. Le jeune Lupin est dangereux une fois par mois, mais elle, fit l'infirmière en désignant la silhouette entre les draps blancs, elle l'est tout le temps.

Le directeur contempla la couche de fine peau qui venait de se former là où quelques minutes plutôt il y avait une longue estafilade. Il s'était volontairement mutilé, pensant calmer la Serdaigle en donnant à son corps ce qu'il demandait.

-Vous êtes trop soucieuse. Il ne se passera rien Pom-Pom. Maintenant, laissons la se reposer en paix.

L'homme aux longs cheveux argentés s'en fut, tournant avec application le dos à sa plus grande source de curiosité. Mrs Pomfresh eut plus de mal à se détourner du problème qui était actuellement allongé dans un des lits de son infirmerie.

Mais bientôt, la porte menant au couloir claqua, la clé tourna dans la serrure, les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent, et les yeux de Shannon s'ouvrirent.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7 : Au calme ! Mais pour combien de temps ?

Le temps passa. Une semaine. Deux. Trois. Un mois bientôt. Les vacances de Halloween approchaient et le château se paraît de ses atours. Les armures plus propres que jamais étincelaient, des citrouilles évidées et faisant office de photophores offraient une étrange atmosphère, des banderoles mises en place rappelaient la fête prochaine. Mais surtout, il y avait les odeurs. Toutes mêlées. Sucre, chocolat, citrouille, viandes en sauce, romarin, framboise, thym, coriandre, hydromel, senteurs promettant un repas des plus délicieux.

Comme une caresse sur le palais.

Le palais. L'idée fit sourire Shannon. Enfin, sourire était peut-être un grand mot. Il ne fallait pas abuser non plus, ça ressemblait davantage à un rictus mais pour elle c'était un vrai signe de joie.

Quand elle était enfant, et que sa mère l'emmenait chez le dentiste, il parlait souvent du palais de Shannon. Chose que cette dernière ne comprenait pas. Elle l'aurait su si elle avait eu un palais, non ? Elle aurait habité à l'intérieur plutôt que de vivre dans sa maison, (jolie certes mais dérisoire à côté d'un palais), non ?

Et ce qui la plongeait encore davantage dans une abîme de perplexité c'est que ce palais était sensé se trouver dans sa bouche. Mais elle était bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'y aurait pas eu la place, pas vrai ? Déjà que toutes ses dents ne rentraient pas … Étrange …

Ces intenses réflexions tiraient toujours de grands sourires à ceux qui l'écoutaient débattre à voix haute. Jusqu'au jour, où Oncle Mike avait consenti à lui expliquer que le palais était une partie de sa bouche et non une construction de pierres faites pour les souverains.

Terrible désillusion pour la petite Shannon qui avait perdu tous ses espoirs de vivre un jour dans un palais tel que celui de Shéhérazade.

Je n'y crois pas, s'écria quelqu'un à côté de la jeune Serdaigle, Hartley a sourit !

Cette dernière ne se retourna même pas, ignorant soigneusement la réflexion de l'imbécile de service, à savoir Potter. Celui-là, il n'y avait rien à faire, il ne pouvait jamais se mêler de son derrière. Remarquez, lui ne pouvait pas, mais c'était également valable pour ces suiveurs, Black et autres.

Shannon sentait toujours leurs regards posés sur elle en cours. Malheureusement, en septième année, les cours étaient si peu fournies que les maisons étaient regroupées et à part en runes, où Lily Evans était la seule Gryffondor, dans toutes les matières qu'elle suivait elle retrouvait les Maraudeurs.

L'horreur.

Et voir Chang sortir avec Lupin n'arrangeait certes, rien !

Ça faisait peu de temps, quelques jours, tout au plus une semaine, mais la serdaigle les croisaient partout. A croire qu'ils étaient inévitables.

Alors, elle s'éloigna, ne cherchant pas réellement à savoir où elle allait, se dirigeant vers nul part. Ses pas la portant dans les couloirs du château, laissant les escaliers décider de sa destination, se contentant de penser.

Quand elle finit par regarder où elle était arrivée, elle ne sut pas vraiment se repérer et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle n'était pas pressée, personne ne l'attendait et ses devoirs étaient finis depuis longtemps.

Sa solitude ne la dérangeait pas. Elle s'était habituée à voir les gens se détourner d'elle, et elle n'y prêtait plus vraiment attention, quittant le dortoir avant ses camarades, se restaurant aux cuisines, et rentrant le plus tard possible. Elle se jouait des rondes des préfets. Les évitant comme on évite des pièges, d'un pas léger, aérien, terriblement silencieux. Ils ne sauraient jamais qu'elle était dans le coin.

Sauf si elle décidait de se montrer. Comme ce soir.

Elle avait longuement attendu, enfermée dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde que la nuit tombe et avec elle, le couvre-feu. Maintenant que c'était le cas, elle attendait le préfet de garde. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais lui pourrait sans doute éclairer sa lanterne.

Le silence de l'obscurité n'était troublé par rien. Aucun chuchotement n'émanait des tableaux qui n'avaient apparemment pas remarqué sa présence, aucun bruit de pas.

Un fantôme traversa le mur d'en face et Shannon se plaqua contre le mur, espérant qu'il ne prêterait pas attention à son ombre sur le sol. Mais il s'en fut vers l'autre bout du couloir et la jeune fille aurait sûrement lâché un soupir de soulagement si les bruits de pas qu'elle guettait n'avaient pas retentit à cet instant.

Elle attendit que l'autre ne soit plus qu'à quelques mètres et s'avança dans la lumière que la lune dispensait par les grandes fenêtres. Le jeune homme ne parut pas la remarquer tout de suite, puis il s'arrêta net.

Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Sourire froid auquel l'autre ne répondit pas.

Rien de spécial. Et toi?

Tu ne fais rien de spécial, répéta le jeune homme d'un ton glacé. Alors, tu te promènes dans ce couloir de nuit, en sachant pertinemment qu'il y a de fortes chances pour qu'un préfet passe, et lorsque c'est le cas, tu te montres ouvertement ? Et le but dans tout ça ? Je t'enlève des points et te met en retenue, c'est ça ?

En fait … Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai prévu, répliqua la brunette.

Le silence se réinstalla pendant un instant. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux marron éteints la détaillait, cherchant à savoir à quel jeu elle jouait. Apparemment, c'en était un de son cru.

Si le raisonnement était aussi étrange que celle qui l'avait inventé, il avait du souci à se faire, il fallait bien le reconnaître.

Et qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ? Interrogea-t-il avec désinvolture.

Shannon scruta son visage, l'étonnement avait fait place à l'indifférence. Savait-il seulement répondre à ses questions ? Elle en doutait, mais maintenant qu'elle était là …

Pourquoi tes parents m'ont-ils invité à passer les vacances de Noël chez toi ?

Regulus Black en resta stupéfait, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle coupé. A voir la façon dont sa bouche était ouverte, il ne savait rien. On aurait dit un poisson qu'on aurait brutalement sorti de l'eau. Le même air de surprise imbécile collé sur la face.

Si lui n'était pas au courant, qui le serait ? Sirius ne parlait plus à ses parents depuis près d'un an et n'était sans doute pas convié à la réception dont Walburga parlait dans sa lettre.

Ils t'ont … Quoiiiiiiiii ?

Cette fois, Regulus avait touché le fond. La jeune fille n'avait jamais vu un crétin pareil. Qui l'eût cru ? Sous ses airs de garçon sensé, il n'était qu'un abruti incapable de dissimuler ses sentiments. Pour Shannon c'était une véritable tare. Quelque chose de profondément déplaisant. La Serdaigle ne voulait pas connaître les sentiments des gens. Elle refusait de se laisser atteindre par le bonheur, la haine ou la peine de ses camarades.

Et le fait de voir ce que ressentait le Serpentard était détestable.

Bien. Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit, répliqua froidement l'adolescente avant de le planter là sans autre forme de procès.

Elle se détourna simplement et reprit sa marche, réfléchissant en chemin. Qui pouvait éclairer sa lanterne ? Qui d'autre ? Narcissa Black ? Elle ne lui parlerait pas, et il y avait même peu de chance qu'elle soit au courant.

Idem pour Bellatrix et Andromeda. Qui restait-il ?

Elle en revenait encore et toujours à l'autre Black. L'erreur, la honte de la famille au sang « Toujours pur ». Le Gryffondor. Celui dont l'odeur humaine se mêlait à une autre. Animale.

Sa décision prise, Shannon suivit cette odeur, montant dans les étages, délaissant d'autres pistes plus anciennes. D'autres odeurs animales. Pour une école d'apprentis sorciers, Poudlard était le centre de gravité de nombreux monstres. Dont un seul était déclaré, le professeur McGonagall.

Tous les autres n'étaient que fantômes, créatures fantastiques inconnus des registres. Équations impossibles à résoudre. Mots. Odeurs. Sons. Succession d'impossibilités.

La jeune fille suivait cette trace avec tranquillité, certaine de pouvoir appâter Black par sa seule présence. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ignorait ses sentiments mitigés à son égard. Elle se contentait juste de ne pas en tenir compte. Pourquoi s'embarrasser de tout ça ?

Ça ne présentait tout simplement aucun intérêt et Shannon vivait avec le strict nécessaire.

Ça avait toujours été le cas, mais plus encore depuis que sa famille était morte cet été.

La piste la mena droit à un palier sur lequel se trouvait un tableau grandeur nature d'une grosse femme vêtue d'une robe rose à froufrou. Shannon ne la contempla pas longtemps mais elle se fit la réflexion que dans sa jeunesse, la personne ayant été prise pour modèle avait dû être très jolie. Avant que les kilos en trop n'arrivent.

Ma foi, cela devait bien arriver un jour où l'autre, pas vrai ? Enfin, pas pour Shannon évidemment mais …

Pour les autres élèves de Poudlard, ceux qui étaient normaux, banales. Parfois, Sha aurait aimé être banale et sans intérêt.

Quelques pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers, mais la jeune Serdaigle n'était pas surprise. Elle en sentait l'odeur depuis près d'un quart d'heure. D'abord lointaine, elle s'était rapproché lentement mais surement. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Pourtant, les pas marquèrent un temps en la découvrant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Interrogea Remus Lupin, loup garou et ennemi 2 sur la liste de Shannon.

Parfois, elle hésitait, s'interrogeant pour savoir qui de Remus ou de Keiko, elle détestait le plus. Celle qui l'avait abandonné bien que se prétendant sa meilleure amie, ou celui pour qui elle l'avait abandonné ? Huum, grande question.

-Je veux voir ton grand ami. Black, précisa l'adolescente d'un ton froid.

L'autre afficha un air perplexe. What ? Elle voulait voir Sirius ? Mais pourquoi donc ? Qu'est-ce que cela cachait ? Armistice ou déclaration de guerre ? Mais qu'est-ce que Sirius venait faire là-dedans ? Si Shannon avait un compte à régler, c'était avec lui, Remus. Lui que 6 ans plus tôt, elle avait invité à s'asseoir dans le compartiment qu'elle partageait avec Black et Potter. Lui que sans s'en douter, elle avait intégrer à une bande, comme il en avait toujours rêvé.

-D'accord, accepta t'il sans vraiment se soucier des conséquences. Mais c'est un échange. En contrepartie, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

La Serdaigle le fixa. Ça ne la dérangeait pas mais elle savait déjà que c'était stérile. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait. Une discussion. Elle et Keiko. Mais cela n'amènerait rien.

-J'ai entendu ce qu'elle avait à dire, Lupin. Maintenant, imagine que Black ou Potter t'ignore quand tu es au plus mal. Imagine que tu sois mourant, que tu n'es personne vers qui te tourner et que ton meilleur ami se détourne de toi. Je ne peux pas la pardonner. Je la comprends mais je continuerais à la haïr et toi avec. En parler d'avantage ne ferait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Un silence suivie les mots de l'adolescente. Remus la dévisagea, pâle, le menton levé fièrement, faisant face sans baisser les yeux. Des yeux vides et froids. Elle ne changerait pas d'avis.

-Je vais chercher Sirius, se contenta t'il de répondre.

Elle ne s'écarta pas lorsqu'il passa devant elle, dédaignant même croiser son regard curieux. Elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Une discussion avec l'aîné des Black. La chance de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Lupin dit distraitement le mot de passe, prenant en note mentale de le faire changer rapidement. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu, Keiko était terriblement importante à ses yeux mais il ne pouvait que comprendre la réaction de la Serdaigle qui avait vu sa meilleure amie s'éloigner d'elle quand elle en avait le plus besoin.

Dans sa traversée de la salle commune, Remus fut appelé par un jeune homme blond qui lui fit signe de venir, mais l'autre se contenta d'un geste de la main et continua son chemin à travers les étages. Arrivé au dernier, il poussa la porte du dortoir.

Voilà le moment le moins simple, il n'avait plus qu'à convaincre Patmol de descendre et de parler avec la jeune fille. Huuum. Vu les sentiments ambivalents que le dernier des Black avait pour elle, ça risquait de ne pas être triste.

-Hé, Lunard ! On a cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais, l'interpella James de son lit ou il était avachi. Déjà en pyjama, tout comme Peter et Sirius. Voilà qui allait encore plus lui plaire.

-Eh bien, si. Tu vois. Et je ne suis pas seul.

Les trois autres levèrent des sourcils interrogateurs. Remus le bon préfet aurait-il prévu de ramener sa petite amie dans leur dortoir ? Non, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre. Mais alors…

-Shannon. Elle t'attend en bas, devant le portrait, précisa le jeune homme châtain en se tournant vers son camarade brun.

L'autre resta silencieux un moment, son visage ayant perdu de sa superbe. Personne ne s'aventura à faire de réflexion, d'ailleurs le silence qui s'était installé fut seulement troublé par Lunard s'asseyant sur le lit de Peter.

Celui-ci ne comprenait que trop bien les pensées de Black. Amis depuis des années, ils avaient tous les deux trouvaient que Shannon était devenue une belle jeune fille, mais avec le temps Remus s'était tourné vers Keiko. Tandis que Sirius resté fasciné par la brunette au visage pâle et aux yeux marrons.

-Pourquoi veut-elle me voir ? interrogea tout à coup l'adolescent.

-Elle ne me l'a pas dit.

Le silence était de retour, mais même si il hésitait, chacun ici savait que Patmol allait aller rejoindre la Serdaigle. Parce que sa curiosité l'y pousserait mais aussi pour profiter de sa présence. A Poudlard, beaucoup de rumeur circulait sur lui, mais au contraire de ce qu'elles disaient, Sirius Black n'était pas un coureur.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée pour moi d'aller la rejoindre.

Remus pensa que le moment était venu de partager ses pensées.

-Si Keiko venait me voir, je ne la ferais pas attendre.

Sirius se tourna vers lui, le regard pensif.

-Shannon n'est pas Keiko. Peut-être qu'avant j'aurais été ravie d'apprendre ça, mais Shannon a changé, on le sait tous. Il n'y a qu'à voir sa relation avec Keiko.

Excuses. Shannon avait changé, oui et alors ? Si elle lui plaisait … peu importe comment elle était désormais.

-Keiko l'a abandonné à un moment crucial, Patmol. Imagine si cet été, James avait refusé que tu viennes chez lui, tout ça pour aller draguer Lily avec plus de facilités ?

-J'aurais eu envie de le tuer, répliqua Sirius en se levant.

Il quitta son lit, passa un t-shirt blanc sur son torse nu et lissa son caleçon, puis enfila par-dessus sa robe de sorcier.

Le jeune homme s'avança jusqu'à la salle de bain, disparut du champ de vision de ses amis, ébouriffa ses cheveux et se sourit dans le miroir. Non pas qu'il y ait des chances qu'il sourit devant Shannon mais bon …

-J'y vais, dit-il en revenant dans le dortoir. A toute à l'heure.

-Bonne chance, lança Peter, exprimant les pensées de ses camarades.

Mouais, songea le jeune homme brun en dévalant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Si il avait eu de la chance, cette entrevue aurait attendue jusqu'au lendemain. A cette heure-ci, Hartley n'avait rien à faire hors de son dortoir, c'est donc que ce devait être urgent pour qu'elle se déplace. Non pas qu'elle ait pour habitude de respecter les règlements mais quand elle ne le faisait pas, elle évitait de le faire savoir à un préfet. Pas comme ce soir, en somme.

La traversée de la salle commune ne lui prit guère de temps, quelques enjambées tout au plus, accompagné par le regard interrogateur de Lily Evans.

A cette heure-ci, la tour des Gryffondors était relativement déserte, et voir Black, seul, sortir était étrange.

Après qu'il ait poussé le portrait, ce dernier chercha des yeux la silhouette mince qui l'attendait.

Debout en haut de l'escalier, l'adolescente avait le dos tourné mais ne parut pas surprise d'entendre le son de sa voix.

-Alors ? Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Le ton était ironique comme toujours. A bien y réfléchir, Shannon ne pensait pas l'avoir vu une seule fois sérieux. Sans doute que ce n'était pas dans ses possibilités.

Au fond, la jeune fille ne savait pas pourquoi elle songeait à ça, ça ne l'intéressait même pas.

-Une lettre.

Voyant que le jeune homme restait impassible, elle se saisit d'un feuillet plié en quatre dans sa poche et le lui tendit.

-J'ai reçu ça. De la part de ta mère.

Sirius chercha son regard tout en attrapant la lettre. Les yeux éteints ne laissaient rien entrevoir d'une quelconque émotion.

_« Miss Hartley,_

_Nous n'avons jamais eu le plaisir de nous rencontrer, cependant, j'espère que ce sera bientôt le cas. En effet, j'ai l'honneur et la joie de vous inviter à une petite soirée privée que nous organisons, mon mari et moi-même, pour Noël._

_Cette fête aura lieu le 24 décembre, à mon domicile. _

_J'ose espérer que vous nous ferez le plaisir de passer les vacances en notre maison avec nos deux fils, Regulus et Sirius Black que vous devez déjà connaître._

_En l'attente d'avoir le plaisir de vous rencontrer,_

_Soyez assurée, de mon plus grand respect pour vous, miss Hartley._

_Walburga Black. »_

Sirius resta figé. Ce n'était pas possible.

Shannon était une moldue, rien en elle n'évoquait la magie. Regulus l'ignorait et l'avis de Sirius ne comptait pas pour ses parents. Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avaient-ils invité ?

James, Remus et Peter étaient des enfants au sang-pur, il était normal que les Black aient invités les rejetons de ses vieilles familles sorcières mais Hartley ?

Chacun d'eux avaient reçus une lettre comme celle-ci, pas plus tard que ce matin. Mais jamais, Walburga ne se serait abaissé à proposer une telle soirée à une « Sang de Bourbe », selon ses propres mots.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais, Shannon ? Murmura-t-il en relevant les yeux vers elle

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Ça c'était la meilleure ! Elle n'avait rien fait ! Comme toujours. Elle n'y pouvait rien.

-C'est une invitation au recrutement du mage noir … tu as attiré son attention ! Comment ?

Sirius ne comprenait pas. Ses parents avaient été tués par des Mangemorts. Elle était haïe des sorciers pour ses origines. Pourquoi Voldemort voudrait-il d'elle ?

L'adolescente comprenait trop bien. Elle était une arme et cette invitation cachait un rappel. Elle n'existait que parce qu'« on » en avait décidé. Rien d'autre ne justifiait sa vie.

Gardes ça pour toi, Black.

Ni « s'il te plaît », ni « merci », la jeune fille arracha la lettre des mains du brun. N'attendant aucune réponse de sa part, elle se détourna avec une rapidité qui le laissa stupéfait. Un instant plus tard, il était seul.

Les pensées ne cessaient de tourbillonner dans la tête de Sirius. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Il avait toujours su que les soirées de Noël organisé par ses parents n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour les Mangemorts et les « Prétendants » de se réunir. De faire connaissance. Les hommes de Voldemort jaugeaient, jugeaient et rendaient compte à leur Maître. Ils obéissaient bien sagement. Rien que pour ça, l'aîné des Black les méprisaient. Aucun n'était capable de se rebeller. Tout était prétexte à obéir et à croire que ce qu'on leur faisait faire était bien. Bande de crétins. Abrutis et prétentieux. Ses propres parents en étaient. Eux ne faisaient pas partie des Mangemorts mais leurs fils y étaient destinés, et Walburga ne renoncerait pas, la fuite de Sirius chez James n'était qu'un contretemps, selon elle. Il ne pouvait refuser de venir à cette fête puisque tous ces amis y étaient conviés. Mais les Maraudeurs l'avaient juré, aucun d'eux ne resterait à la petite réunion de fin de soirée.

Celle ou l'on recrutait pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Celle ou la présence de Shannon Hartley était souhaité.

Le jeune homme avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, sa poitrine lui faisait un mal de chien. La nouvelle l'avait laissé choqué, malade. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se laissa glisser contre le mur de pierre, au côté du tableau de la Grosse Dame, et enfoui sa tête dans ses mains.

Lorsque l'envie de vomir fut passé, il releva les yeux. Il avait quitté ses amis depuis bien longtemps, même si il n'aurait su dire avec précision depuis combien de temps. La vie lui paraissait abstraite. Ecœurante.

Pourquoi lutter ? Il avait l'impression de s'épuiser à nager à contre courant. Tout l'emmenait vers les Mangemorts. Ces amis étaient les seuls rochers stables, mais à la fin de l'année, ils se sépareraient. Et Sirius appréhendait déjà. Toute son enfance il avait rêvé à la vie au collège, quand enfin c'était arrivé, il avait passé plus de temps chez ses amis et à Poudlard que dans la maison de ses parents. Et maintenant, tout cela était presque fini. Il fallait faire un choix et se donner les moyens de l'effectuer.

Il ne serait jamais un Mangemort. Et quand à mourir, il le ferait avec classe. Ces temps-ci, on entendait beaucoup parler de l'Ordre du Phénix. L'armée résistante secrète, celle qui organisait des raids contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Chacun des Maraudeurs y pensaient. Mais Sirius ne voyait rien qui pourrait le retenir.

A sa sortie de Poudlard, il postulerait.

Fort de cette décision, il regarda autour de lui. Rien n'avait changé pourtant il sentait quelque chose de différent.

Peut-être était-ce juste en lui.

Avec un soupir, il prit appui sur le mur et se releva. Quelque chose en lui, le retenait de retourner dès maintenant dans son dortoir. La peur de se retrouver face à ses amis ? Le besoin de calme ? Ou peut-être le besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. Un peu des trois, sans doute.

Il ne pouvait pas aller contre la volonté de Shannon. Elle était l'une des rares personnes qui l'intéressait. Sirius marchait ainsi. Il ignorait le monde entier. Seuls ces amis, son équipe de Quidditch, son frère, les petites amies de ces amis, ses professeurs et Shannon existaient à ses yeux. Pour le reste du monde … Il n'était pas là.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Attirer son attention était difficile, c'était quelque chose qu'il travaillait depuis très tôt dans son enfance.

A force, il était passé maître dans ce domaine, songeait-il avec cynisme en descendant les escaliers de sa tour. Mais Shannon avait renversé son armure de froideur et de dédain.

C'était sa longue chevelure brune volant au vent, son corps mince tendu sur le balai, face à lui, sa force en tant que batteuse, son intelligence, qui l'avait interpellé. Mais c'était son visage qui serait toujours gravé en lui.

Quand il l'avait rencontré, le 1 er septembre 1969, dans le Poudlard Express, il ne lui avait pas réellement prêté attention. Mais quelques jours plus tard, ses réponses brillantes en cours et ses réparties aux insultes l'avait rendu visible aux yeux de Sirius.

Et depuis, il n'avait jamais pu la quitter du regard.

A un moment, il avait pensé réussir à la charmer. Mais c'était l'année précédente, quand elle acceptait de parler à Lily et que sa meilleure amie et elle étaient inséparables.

Désormais, ce n'était plus qu'un souvenir.

Comme un rêve qu'il aurait fait. Irréalisable.

Personne n'en saurait rien, ça faisait partie de ce qu'il ne dirait jamais. Pour ça, le silence serait toujours de mise, comme pour une mort violente, un enterrement sans adieux. Il avait enterré ses sentiments et ne daignerait pas en entendre parler, par qui que ce soit.

Aucun de ses amis, ne s'y aventureraient, respectant son jardin secret comme il le faisait pour eux, exauçant son désir d'oubli.

Le chemin qu'il suivait n'était pas tracé, en réalité, il n'avait même aucune idée de la direction qu'il empruntait.

Il marchait pour marcher, pour faire passer le temps, laissé l'heure tourner et ses amis s'endormir.


End file.
